Undercover Cinderella
by CheRRy BloSSo8m
Summary: After her mother dies Blossom's dad decides to get married again, then her father dies Blossom and her sisters are forced to live with their step mother and sister. Blossom meets and falls in love with a guy in a chatroom,can their relationship survive when their real identities are revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Undercover Cinderella**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: It's the 1****st**** of April and I know I promised that I would post my new story Undercover Cinderella but I haven't found the time to write it yet. I'm so sorry...**

**GOTTCHA!**

**APRIL FOOLS!**

**Lol now that I got that out of my system, here is my second ever fanfic called Undercover Cinderella.**

**Blossom's POV**

Once upon a time lived a king, a queen and 3 princesses. The family was very happy together until one day the queen fell ill with a sickness called Cancer, she fought valiantly for 2 years until one day, and she lost her life to the illness. The king and is daughters were heartbroken but they knew that the queen would want them to be happy but it was difficult for them to be happy. Slowly the family healed, taking things one day at a time and eventually they were happy again. The king and his daughters lived happily together for 6 years and one day, the king married a witch who had cast a spell on him so that he would not see her for who she really is. The witch had a daughter who was equally as evil and ugly and after 3 years together, the witch finally killed the king, leaving only his daughters, evil witch and ugly step sister to rule over his kingdom.

I know this may sound like a fairytale but this is my life now. My mother died from Cancer when my sisters and I were only 6 years old and at first it was really hard but we got through it as a family. Then after 6 years my dad decided that we needed a female figure and remarried, I don't have a problem with the fact that he decided to remarry, it was WHO he decided to marry that was the problem...enter evil step mother, Sedusa. I think that she lived up to her name and seduced my dad into marrying her but my sisters think that she drugged him and put him under an evil spell, not that it would surprise me. The woman is pure evil, she has dull, black lifeless hair with skin so pale you would mistake it for mayonnaise. She also has these cold blue eyes that could turn you to stone with one deadly glare and ruby red lips that look like she has been sucking the blood from young children and animals. Most men think that she is beautiful but then again men are men, so easily impressed and besides I bet she put a spell on them too.

Sedusa didn't come alone...oh no, she had a daughter my age, her name is Princess...but Nightmare is more like it. She was these mud brown eyes that make you wanna punch her in the face (yes, just her yes want to make you hurt her), and her hair...my word her hair. She has these two balls of fluff on either sides of her head, if you ask me it looks like she was electrocuted, but the most annoying thing about Princess is her voice...she has a voice that would make angels commit suicide, she has this high pitched nasal voice that makes you want to strangle her and he always puts on way too much make-up. So living with these two is like a non-stop party (can you taste the sarcasm in my voice?)

My name is Blossom Utonium and I'm 17 years old, I have long luxurious auburn hair that flows down to the middle of my back, I have bubble gum pink eyes and naturally cherry red lips. I have two sisters, Buttercup who has jet black hair that stops just before her shoulders and lime green eyes, she is a bit of a tomboy and is captain of every girls team at school and then we have Bubbles, my youngest sister(I'm older than her by 20 minutes) who has beautiful blonde hair that she has kept in two low pig-tails, since we were 5 years old and sky blue eyes, her eyes are just so warm, caring and inviting, you can't help but love her.

My sisters and I all work at our dad's restaurant called Utonium Palace, well I guess now it belongs to Sedusa since our dad died. Things have been hard since my dad died, Sedusa moved my sisters and I into the basement, she said that she needs our rooms for guests, we do all the house work then go to school and the we go to work at the restaurant. Whenever I feel like I can't handle Sedusa anymore I just remember "Greatness from humble beginnings", it was my dad's motto and my sisters and I had it tattooed on our right shoulders.

"Blossom, hurry up, Kat is here", I heard Bubbles yell from upstairs.

"Coming", I yelled back as I quickly packed the remainder of my stuff away and ran upstairs to find my sisters waiting for me at the door.

"Took you long enough, what were you doing down there", Buttercup asked.

"I doesn't matter, I'm here now so lets' go", I said rolling my eyes

We walked outside and found Kat, waiting for us leaning against her car.

"What's up red, black and blue?" she said and she got off her car, took off her black wafer shades and greeted each of us in her own special way.

Kat is my best friend and she has been there for me since we were about 4 years old. Katheryn Pineda, but everyone calls her Kat...because the last person who called her Katheryn lost 3 teeth and suffer from 2 broken ribs and a broken leg. She has brown eyes and dark brown curly long hair, she is the sweetest and most gentle person most of the time but she can get very hostile when she feels threatened and she is super protective of her friends. Most people would never believe that she is shy around people she doesn't know. She is a bit on the wild side of life, kind of like Buttercup but she only gets wild and crazy around her close friends. She is also the 2nd most stubborn person I know, after Buttercup and being so stubborn she refuses to cry in front of anyone.

"What's up K?" Buttercup said in her cool cucumber voice( the voice she uses when she is totally and completely relaxed)

"Hey Kat, how are you?" Bubbles said as she climbed in the back seat with Buttercup.

"Hey, hey there Katty", I said as I jumped in the front seat and took a sip or her latte.

"Hey...hey...hey...hands off the caffeine", she said as she put on her seatbelt, "I woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, so don't mess with me", she continued.

"Yeah, yeah...can we go now, the path to education is filled with traffic", Buttercup said

"Whatever, hey Buttercup, I need a favour?" Kat began

"Speak", Buttercup replied

"Today is not going to be a good day, so I need to let out some steam...so I was wondering if I could take it out on your boyfriend", Kat asked

Buttercup sat up right, looked at Kat and said, "How are you gonna take it out on him?"

"Just by smacking him around a little", she said as if she was saying something normal

"Sorry honey, no dice, Butch is my punching bag." Buttercup said, again using her cool cucumber voice.

"Oh well, I guess some random innocent bystander will have to feel my wrath", Kath said, eyeing Bubbles in the rear view mirror.

Bubbles quickly caught on and yelled, "Oh no, stay away from my Boomie, and he is not for you to kick around like a ball"

I started laughing as Kat sighed in defeat then I put down her now empty coffee mug and said, "If I had a boyfriend I would totally offer him to you, you would be doing me a favour you know, by helping me keep him in check...but I don't"

"Thank you so much for that empty gesture", Kat said rolling her eyes and picking up her coffee to take a sip when suddenly the car came to a screeching halt.

"Come on Kat, don't you know how to drive, why did you stop anyway?'', Buttercup asked as she fell over in the back seat

"Because your ginger of a sister finished my fucking coffee!" she yelled looking at me with flames in her eyes

"Looks like you found your punching bag", Bubbles said, looking like she felt sorry for me

I just looked at her and began singing," Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty ,purr...purr...purr", while I was singing I was rubbing her back as well.

The minute I started singing she started to calm down and I smiled warmly at her as we continued going to school.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Buttercup asked

"Yeah, she looked like she was about to rip your head off and put it on the hood of her car", Bubbles added

"You just have to know which buttons to push and when." I said with a smirk lingering on my lips.

"Oh wow thanks...first you finish my only reason for being awake right now, then you make me sound like a computer...where is the love?", Kat said as we pulled into the school parking lot.

We all looked around for a parking space and after like 20 minutes of looking we finally found one, next to a red Mercedes AMG. As Kat was driving up to park, a pink mini cooper sped past and stole the parking space and needless to say, Kat was not happy. There was silence in the car until she smiled and evil smile and said, "Bubbles, please be a dear and grab the baseball bat from under Blossom's seat, I need to go have a conversation with the driver of that car"

"Kat, let it go and let's look for another space", Bubbles said calmly

Kat let out a loud frustrated sigh and drove off.

"See, Blossom you're not the only one who can calm her down", Bubbles teased

I rolled my eyes as we got out of the car and headed towards school.

"Don't forget we each have to work a double shift at the restaurant today after school", I said as my sisters were about to leave.

"After cheerleading you mean", Bubbles corrected

"After cheerleading and soccer you mean", Buttercup corrected the correction

"Whatever, just be there ok", I said as I waved my sisters off

"Ok", they both said at the same time and off they went to meet their boyfriends

Now Kat and I were the only two left and we both had English class first so we began walking to class when my phone started buzzing. I read the message and frowned.

"Who is that...is that him?" Kat asked with wide curious eyes.

"Nope, evil step mother wants to me buy salmon before my shift", I said with a bored look on my face.

"Salmon?" Kat asked

"She is on this all salmon diet...don't ask I said because I didn't want to waste more energy talking about HER!

Kat was about to say something when my phone buzzed again.

"What does the wicked witch of the suburbs want now?" Kat asked sounding very annoyed

"It him", was all I said beaming as I read the message.

**Author's Note: Well there is the first chapter to my second fanfic ever. I am so sorry that the chapter is so short, I've been busy but I promise that next chapter will be longer. I would like to send a special shout out and thanks to ANRangel because it was from her mind that Kat was born, if you would like to see you character in the future, please don't be shy. So tell me what you think of the story so far. Thank you for all you for all your support. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 2 and I will be your host for the remainder of the story (feeling theatrical right now). Last when we let our heroine she had just received a message from an unknown (we all know who it is) stranger.**

**So far the feedback from the first chapter has been very positive and I just want to thank all of you guys that have read my story and reviewed. I've also been getting a lot of character suggestions...you guys rock...your characters are so cool but I can't use them all and I am so sorry to disappoint some of you guys, but enough of my whining...On with the show...#opens curtain.**

**Blossom's POV**

My heart skipped a beat when I saw who the message was from and I held my breath for a moment when I opened and read the message. When I was done reading I smiled to myself and held my phone close to my heart.

"Don't just stand there...read the damn message out loud before I wet myself with excitement ", Kat said eagerly

"Ok, fine", I sighed

"_Morning there MissCherryPrinceton_

_Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frighten us. We ask ourselves, who am I to be brilliant, gorgeous, talented, and fabulous? Actually who are you not to be? You are a child of God. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine as children do. We were born to make manifest the glory of God that is within us. It's not just in some of us; it's in everyone. And as we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others._

_I was reading this and was thinking about what happens after we let o and be brilliant and talented or when you are good at something that doesn't make you happy. It's because we don't want to let the people we care about down or feel bad for your God give gifts. _

_Look at Goku, was he ever afraid to embrace the gifts he was given or was he too afraid of what Bulma and Chi-Chi would say?_

_RedPrincetonPoet"_

When I was done Kat looked at me, put her arm around me and said, "It's way too early for all this deep intellectual romantic crap...I'm out".

And with that she was gone, I bet she went to go find someone to take her bad day on. I walked around looking for a quiet place to sit and type and found a tree that was near a fountain and decided to sit there while I replied.

"That is very deep and profound. _Only you could put Marianne Williamson and Dragonball Z in the same quote and make it work__. I totally understand where you are coming from but there was come a time where you must be selfish and put yourself first. I'm sure your dad will understand. _

_Why is it that Mr Smith looks like a ghost that's haunting the school today?"_

I pressed send, looked up and waved at Mr. Smith and waited for a reply, but I didn't have to wait long because as soon as I had looked down at my phone I had a new message.

"You shouldn't be surprised anymore, you know how I am, Goku is my hero, his story inspired million.

_I hope your right about my dad, he is all I have left._

_And as for Smith, that's what happens when you spend all your time reaching some historical fact or other."_

Before I finished reading the first message another message came through, at first I thought it was Kat but I was wrong, it was him again.

"_Boo"_

I smiled to myself before replying.

"_Ghosts don't scare me, you should know that by now._

_If you can see Mr. Smith too, where are you?"_

I looked around looking to find someone with a phone, texting , in retrospect was a stupid idea because I was in a high school...high schools are the breeding ground for texters. EVERYONE was on their phone. Then suddenly the bell rang and I sent one last message before going to class.

"Ciao bella, until we meet again in the highways and byways of cyber space"

My next few classes went by very quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch time. As I entered the cafeteria I took a moment to evaluate the hierarchy of the school, the table closest to me was full of artsy people with their clothes stained with paint or charcoal or something, then next to them were the musically gifted, then came the emotional gothic kids, then the foreign kids that didn't speak English, then the girl athletes, then the guy athletes, cheerleaders, the hot foreign kids that spoke English, then the journalism club, then the girls that never ate, then the girls that ate too much, then my table of mixed breeds and finally the nerds table.

I walked over to my table of mixed breeds(the reason I call it mixed breeds was because it was, we had a cheerleader(Bubbles), a girl jock( Buttercup), two nerds(me and Kat) and other random people, sometimes my sisters boyfriends would come and sit with us. When I reached my table I realised that it was a little for full that usual. Buttercup had brought her best friend Danni, her boyfriend Butch and some other guy I didn't know. I hadn't notice Kat walk up behind me until she spoke.

"Aaah I see your Royal Highness Butch has graced us with his presence today", she said in a fake British accent.

I saw Buttercup roll her eyes and take a bite of her burger.

Butch smirked and cleared his throat and said, "Yes you see, even the king must come down from his palace and mingle with the common people"

I smiled and sat down when Buttercup put her burger down and said,"And who exactly are the common people?"

The boy next to Butch laughed and said," Yes tell us your worship, who exactly are these common people of which you speak"

Butch looked a little nervous, probably regretting his earlier statement, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and I felt so bad for him so I decided to save him.

"So Butch, who is your friend?" I asked him

"Oh sorry, you guys haven't met have you...this is Eli, my partner in crime", Butch said casually

The guy now known to me as Eli stood up walked around the table and greeted me like a proper gentleman.

"Woods...Eli Woods...licensed to torment", he said in a cheesy James Bond kind of way

"I'm Blossom, Buttercup's older sister", I said with a smile

He offered me is hand and when I shook it I realised that he has striking grey eyes and jet black hair like Butch's but he had bangs that cover his eyes a little.

"Yep, if I had a twin brother, it would be him", Butch said proudly

"You do have a twin brother, moron...in fact you have two", Buttercup said casually taking a sip of her juice.

"You know what I mean", Butch said as he stole a few of her chips from her plate

"Speaking of brothers, where are Boomer and Bubbles?" I asked because up till then I had not noticed that they were not there.

"Little boy blue said that he had some project to finish and Bubbles said she needed to speak to a teacher", Buttercup said.

"We all know that that's their code for we are making out by the bleachers", Butch said randomly.

Eli looked at Kat with a questioning look on his face.

"And you are my lady?" he asked bowing

"Kat", she said with a slight smile and went back to quietly eating her lunch

"A shy one ey...don't worry, I don't bite...hard", Eli said jokingly

"That's my boy", Butch said as he stood up and put his arm around Eli

"Your such a freak", Buttercup said, once again in her cool cucumber voice

"That's what she said", Eli said before he and Butch burst into a fit a laughter.

The pair laughed for a while together...must be an inside joke because they were the only two laughing. I was about to take a bite from my sandwich when my phone started buzzing.

**RedPrincetonPoet POV**

I sat at the table, completely disinterested in what was going on around me. I started thinking about her so I took out my phone and sent her a message.

"_It's a jungle in here"_

I noticed one of the guys laugh and wondered if maybe I sent the message to the wrong person, so I quickly checked my phone and saw that had sent it to the right person and not a second later y phone beeped.

"_You don't even know the half of it, apparently I'm sitting with the king right now, talk about narcissism"_

I smiled because it kind of reminded me of Butch, there was nobody on this green Earth who loved themselves more than my brother ...well maybe my girlfriend.

"_Are you sure there is enough room at the table for you and the king?"_

And as soon as I sent it, the same guy laughed again...this couldn't have been a coincidence...I had to know the truth and not wasting another second I started typing.

"_Nathan, is that you?"_

I waited for what seemed like forever but in reality it was like 2 minutes for a reply.

"_There is barely enough room but I will survive._

_Who is Nathan?"_

I looked up at Nathan who was eating now and it seemed that he had put his phone away a while ago, but I had to test him quickly, so I sent MissCherryPrinceton a blank message to see if his phone would buzz...and nothing.

"Thank goodness", I said silently to myself and started typing.

"_Nathan is a buddy of mine who is sitting across from me, I thought you were him because whenever I would say something funny he would laugh and whenever I would reply to you hi phone would buzz, so I thought you were him"_

I sent and checked one for him for confirmation that it was not Nathan. I panicked when I heard a pho_ne beep, I was relieved to find that it was my phone that had beeped. I slid it screen to unlock it and read the message._

"_Sorry to disappoint, but I am NOT Nathan"_

I smiled at the message for a minute but then another fear dawned on me and I started typing furiously.

"_You're not a guy right...coz if you are a guy I am totally gonna kick your ass"_

I finished typing and sent the message when I felt a pair and hands cover my eyes and the mystery person said," Guess who"

I sighed in exasperation and said, "If that's you Heidi Klum you are too late, I'm already dating J-LO, you know I can't say no to an ass like that"

"Really...that's your guess?" the mystery person said as they removed their hands and sat on my lap.

"Hey you asked me to guess", I said looking into the eyes of an annoyed red head

"Whatever, the reason I came over is here is because tonight your taking me out on a date", she said in a forceful tone

"No, I'm not", I said with a serious expression on my face

"Yes you are because..." as she whispered the reason I was taking her out on a date

An evil smirk appeared on my lips as I listened to what she was whispering into my ear.

"Ok, fine, whatever I'll take you on a date, I will pick you up at 7 and I swear if you make me wait while you're still getting ready, I will leave your ass at home", I said bluntly

"Ok, fine I will be ready by 6.15pm...happy?" she asked

"Whatever", I said as she kissed me on the cheek and walked away swaying her hips from side to side.

When she was out of ear shot Nathan and the rest of the guys (who I hadn't been aware that they were listening) looked at me and asked, "Dude what did she say?"

I smiled remembering what I was getting tonight.

"Oh nothing boys, just something a girlfriend gives her boyfriend", I said remembering what I was doing before I was interrupted.

I searched for my phone in my pockets and when I found it I had a new message, so I opened and read it.

"_Again, no I am not a guy...anymore"_

A wave of panic and anger started to wash over me as I texted 1 four letter word.

"_WHAT!"_

I couldn't stop staring at the phone until a new message came through.

"_Relax Mr. Poet, I'm just playing...I have always been a girl and will be a girl until I die...I was just messing with you"_

My rage subsided and there were only a few minutes before the bell would ring so I quickly typed a message and put my phone back in my pocket.

"_I have to go now, lunch is almost over and my next class is on the other side of school and I am in no mood to run so looks like team rocket is blasting off again"_

Before I could leave I heard Nathan call my name and ask me, "Come on dude, what did she say?"

I smirked slightly and said, "Nope, not saying a word, Berserk is a freak and that is all I am going to say"

Nathan stood up with me and said, "Man Brick, you are really lucky.

**Author's Note: And that ladies and gentlemen is a wrap for chapter 2. So we finally learn the name of RedPrincetonPoet...as if you didn't already know, we also find out he has a girlfriend and her name is Berserk. I want to send a shout out to Gomez-girl for our little friend Eli...round of applause#whoopwhoop. Stay tuned for the next mind numbing, incredibly awesome instalment of Undercover Cinderella.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Hello there my little readers, I have 2 days off from school so I want to finish my other story and update like 3 chapters for this story...wish me luck. Anyway, when we last left the story we found out the true identity of RedPrincetonPoet (Brick) and we found out that he was a girlfriend (Berserk) and they have a date in this chapter but first let us see what is happening in the world of Buttercup. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story, your comments are what inspire me to keep writing. Please read and review.**

**Buttercup's POV**

I was at soccer practise and we were cooling off after that intense practise, usually we only practise for an hour but since we had a match this week coach has been killing us with practises. It was getting so bad that when I wake up, I wake up yelling at the girls to defend, but that was my job as captain and since I played striker I had to be all over the pitch.

Coach was saying something about us not having practise tomorrow because of...something, I wasn't really playing attention, I was in a world of my own thinking about the on Thursday. If we win we will be the league champions...Buttercup, captain of the champions...has a nice ring to it.

I hadn't noticed that everyone had left, nor did I notice that I was grinning until I heard someone scream my name.

"BUTTERCUP!" she screamed

"WHAT?!" I screamed back

In front of me stood my best friend Danni. Her full name was Daniella Darkly**( Author's Note: I know that I mentioned Danni in the last chapter but I never described her or her relationship with Buttercup)**, she has silver eyes, it's kind of weird because when you're in the dark all you can see are her eyes, but them again my eyes are lime so who am I to say anything? She also has midnight black hair that almost as long as Blossom's, she has a temper like mine and is kinda smart (but don't tell her I said that, wouldn't want her ego inflating, now would we?) and for some reason which is beyond me she likes to correct people, its kinda annoying sometimes but hey, I still love her. She is basically like me but she has her girly moments too(like Bubbles' level of girly) but don't we all?

"Were you Buttercup the champion again?" she asked me as we started walking off the pitch to grab our sports bags.

"Yep, it felt amazing, we are going to win...and I, your courageous leader, will lead you to victory", I said triumphantly.

Danni rolled her eyes but before I could say anything I heard a familiar voice come from behind me as Danni and I left the field.

"That last goal was beautiful, you and Danni make a great team."

I turned around to see Butch and Eli standing right behind us, looks like they finished their soccer practise early.

"What did you expect, I am the team captain for a reason you know", said as I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Danni", Eli said with a light blush in his cheeks

Danni shyly brushed her arm and said, "Hey El", she was blushing so much she couldn't look up at him.

You see Danni has had a crush on Eli since the day they met 2 years ago but she doesn't want to tell him because she thinks that he is not interested in her but from the colour of his cheeks, he is most definitely interested.

"So do you guys want to come over to my house and hang out", Butch asked

"I would love to but I can't, I have to babysit my little brother while my mom works late again tonight", Eli said

"I can't make it either because I have a science project to start and plus 3 is a crowd", Danni said

"So looks like it's just us babe", Butch said putting his arm around me

Butch had just finished soccer practise and you could smell it, the masculine smell of sweat and his body spray filled my nose.

"One, Butch you need to shower and two, it's just you because I have to work today", I said taking his arm off me

"Ok, looks like this is one of those couple conversations, so Eli how about we leave", Danni said

"Sure, I will drop you off at your place", Eli said

"Later guys", they said as the disappeared into the school parking lot

So now Butch and I were left alone.

"Come on babe, just for a little while then I will personally take you to work and I will help you", Butch said

I thought about it for a while and it was a pretty sweet deal.

"Ok but I have a few conditions", I said

"Name them", Butch said, sounding a little surprised

"One you take a shower, two I take a quick shower here before we go and three for however many hours you keep me from work is how many you will help me work and I keep half the tips you make", I said confidently

"Why can't you take a shower at my place...or better yet we could take a shower together", Butch said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye

I punched him in his arm and said, "That answer is incorrect, try again"

Butch though it over for a minute and said,"Ok but I shower at home, make it a really quick shower and fine"

We shook hands and I left to take a shower in the girls' locker room.

About 15-20 minute later I found Butch waiting impatiently in his car.

"What happened to a quick shower?" he asked obviously annoyed

"Well I am a girl and that was quick for me, see my hair is still wet", I said, explaining what took me so long.

Butch just rolled his eyes, started his car and huffed a simple, "Whatever" before we started on the journey to his house.

After about 10 minutes we were in front of Butches house, Butch lived with his dad, 2 brothers and little sister, their mother had left them when Butch was a kid but he doesn't like to talk about it. As soon as he opened the door I heard a little girl's voice and running.

"Big mean green", a girl, whom I know to be Butch's little sister said as she came running from upstairs.

Butch smiled at her and said, "Hey little blue"

"Hey, there Butters", she waved to me after hugging her big brother.

"Hey Umi", I said

Then I looked at Butch and said, "Shower...NOW!"

Butch rolled his eyes and went upstairs leaving me with his little sister. Ayumi Jojo is a sweet little 14 year old girl with turquoise eyes and brown curly hair, she is extremely shy when meeting new people. It took her a really long time for her to warm up to me but once she did, she became like one of my sisters. Being the youngest her brothers are very over protective of her which is sweet but it annoys her which is why she tries not to need protection from her brothers.

"So what's new Butters", she says as we sit down in the kitchen while she gets me my fav soda from the fridge.

"Well nothing really, just have a big match this week...it's the league final and if we win we will be the league champions", I said while taking a sip of soda

"Wow, sounds really important", she says but doesn't sound like she is interested in the sport, she is kind of like Bubbles in that way, she will support me but when it comes to sport she couldn't care less.

"When is it?" she asked me as she sat down next to me

"Thursday, after school", I said casually

"Can I come and watch", she asked me excitedly

"Sure, just ask Butch to pick you up from school and come watch", I said

"So Umi, what's new with you", I asked

"Welll..." she said looking down at her hands

"Come on, spit it out", I said

"Well there is this boy", she said with a light blush cross her cheeks

"Oh, a boy you say...tell me more", I urged

"There is this boy at school, his name is Rin, he has this dark brown hair and metal grey eyes...he is the hottest guy I've ever seen, he is like a computer genius but in a sexy way. He is kind and sweet and really gentle. We have a few classes together and he always sits next to me, oh Buttercup he is amazing and wonderful and...and...and I'm in love with him", she said as she gushes about this new boy in her life

"Oh wow, love...are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, Buttercup I love Rin, he is amazing and he..." she was interrupted by Butch coming down the stairs from his shower and said...

"What is his name again and where does he live"

"Oh Mean Green, leave him alone, please...I really love him and I don't want you or Brick or Boomer to scare him off", she said, pleading with her brother.

"I am not going to hurt him, I just want to have a talk with him and make sure that he won't hurt you, boys that age are pigs, they only care about themselves and getting what they want", Butch said as he opened the cupboard and got a packet of chips.

"Like the way you were before you met and fell in love with Buttercup", she said, pointing at me

"Hey...what did I do", I asked innocently

"Oh nothing, you just came into my life and changed me into a man worthy of a woman like you...that's all", he said non-chalantly

I blushed a little as he came closer to me, picked me up off the char I was sitting on and kissed me lovingly on the lips.

"Okay...not awkward at all...I think that is my cue to leave...bye guys and see you on Thursday Buttercup", Ayumi said as she left the room and went upstairs.

Butch and I parted lips when we heard a door slam and he furrowed his brows and asked me, "What's happening on Thursday?"

"You're bringing Umi to my game, that's what", I said before placing my lips on his for a more passionate embrace.

Butch had put me on the kitchen table while I wrapped my legs around him and was lost in the moment. We shared a kiss that seemed to last for eternity, forgetting that we needed air in our lungs, but that didn't matter. We kissed until the next thing I felt was my back crashing into Butch's bed, somehow while we were kissing Butch had brought me to his room without me even noticing, we parted lips because honestly Butch's kiss was suffocating me and I needed air. I took a deep breath of sweet, sweet oxygen and sat up on Butch's bed.

"Why are we up here?", I asked him

"No, reason...I just thought we could use some privacy", he said with a smirk lingering on his lips while he slowly put his hands under my shirt

I was jolted by the warmth of his skin on my skin and said," If you think you can get me into bed then forget t, I have to get to work and still do my homework...and so do you"

Butch didn't give up as he proceeded in kissing my neck and he found that one spot that made it impossible to resist him while his hands slowly started making their way higher and higher up my shirt until they found their way to my chest. I let out a soft moan in his ear and I could feel him smiling on my neck and I ran my fingers through his hair.

I let him take off my shirt as he kissed my lips tenderly as he positioned himself on top of me and continued kissing me neck again and his time he was determined to leave his mark as he gently started biting my neck. I fought back a moan but it somehow managed to escape my lips as I was taking his shirt off and he was biting me harder.

Suddenly the door flew open and the next thing I heard was someone who sounded like Brick, Butch's older brother , when he said," Hey Butch, I'm taking Berserk out tonight can I borrow...oh my bad"

Butch growled at Brick, who just stood there not sure of what to do next until Butch stood up and pushed Brick out the door, mumbling to him something about talking about whatever he wanted later.

By the time Butch had turned around I had put my shirt back on and was ready to leave.

"Uhm, I have to go now", I said trying to catch my breath

Butch sighed and said, "I'm going to kill Brick for this later"

Butch knew from the look in my eye that there was not going to be anymore funny business and said," Come on babe, don't go yet...we can play games..or watch a movie...just don't go yet"

"Fine, we can play games...but just for an hour then I have to go and you have to come with me", I said not in the mood to argue

Butch and I played his favourite game which is Call of Duty then we played my favourite game which is Uncharted 3 then we just played random fighting games for a while until I looked outside and realised how dark it was.

"What time is it?", I asked Butch

"Uhm...almost 7, why", Butch said, not remembering our deal

"Because I am late and WE have to get to work", I said turning off the game console

"Oh come on Buttercup, you're not seriously going to hold me to that deal...are you?", he whined

"Yes, yes I am...now let's go Butch", I said grabbing my stuff and the car keys.

**Blossom's POV**

"Where is Buttercup...she is 5 hours late, it's a full house tonight", Bubbles said as she picked up an order

"I have no idea but she better have a damn good explanation for being so late", I said sounding more frustrated than I actually was

Buttercup was always late to her shift because of the many, many, many sports that she played but she was never this late, part of me was worried that maybe something happened to her and another part of me was thinking that something important better had come up for her to be so late and make Bubbles and I cover her section of the restaurant .

"Ribs and steaks for table 6, order up", a voice from the kitchen came, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I got it", I yelled

After serving table 6 their order, I quickly glanced at my watch and saw that it was 7pm on the dot...only 3 more hours and then my shirt is over and I can go home, talk to RedPrincetonPoet and get to bed.

"Buttercup...you're alive!", I heard Bubbles yell

"Yes Bub, I'm fine, now get off you're crushing my lungs", I heard Buttercup say

I went over to where I heard my sisters talking prepared to give Buttercup the lecture I have been practising in my head for the last 3 hours when I saw Butch standing their putting on a uniform.

"Buttercup, where have you been and why is Butch putting on a uniform", I asked sternly

"Long story leader-girl but Butch is here to help and serve...he is going to help me work my section", she said calmly as she put on her name tag

"Buttercup, what's that on your neck?", Bubbles asked while giggling

"Oh...uhm nothing, it's just...", Buttercup said as she blushed and tried to cover up the mark while Butch just smirked

"Whatever, I don't have time for this...just brief him and get him out there, we have hungry people who want food ", I said as I left

Man that Buttercup can be a pain and now she has her boyfriend helping out, I bet he lost a bet and now he has to work with her or something and on top of coming in late she has a love bite...boy is she going to get it when we get home.

Well at least she has someone to give her love bites, I sighed inwardly to myself and went over to table 8 where I saw 2 people come in and sit down.

"Welcome to Utonium Palace, my name is Blossom and I will be your waitress tonight, is there anything I can get you to drink", I said without looking at the couple

When I looked up from my notebook and saw who was serving, I instantly recognised the couple. It was Brick Jojo, the most popular guy at school and his girlfriend Berserk Plutonium, head cheerleader and most popular girl at school. Just my luck.

"Uhm, what can I get that has no fat, no calories and no sugar", Berserk asks

I rolled my eyes at her question and at the same time Brick just scoffed, seems like he shares my sentiment...she has got to be kidding me...right?

"Water", I said as sweetly as I could without sounding condescending while Brick let out a small chuckle

"What was that?", Berserk said, guess I wasn't convincing enough

Before she could say anything Brick interrupted and said," Can I please get coffee, black, no sugar or milk"

"Right away sir and for you miss, should I get you that water or would you prefer diet water instead", I said sweetly

This time Brick, didn't try to hide his laughter.

Berserk glared at me and said, "No, thank you, just bring me an raspberry ice tea and hurry it up, will you"

"Right away", I said smiling and went on my way

**Brick's POV ( aka RedPrincetonPoet)**

"What was that and why didn't you defend me Brick?", Berserk turned to me obviously annoyed

"What...you walked right into that one Berserk, honestly..asking a question like that, what were you thinking?", I said leaning back in my chair

"I wanted to know, I don't want to get fat", she said, raising her voice

"Keep your voice down, this is a nice place and I won't stand you acting like a spoilt brat", I said in a sharp, stern tone and Berserk just huffed in response

It's times like this what make me wonder why I am still with Berserk, she is mean, selfish, self-centred and vain...oh yeah, the sex.

That waitress was kind of funny and she is pretty too...what's her name again...Bloom, oh well it served Berserk right, honestly...who asks that anyway. That diet water remark was priceless, I should remember to leave her a tip for it.

Berserk brought me back from my thoughts when she asked me," So Brick, Friday is the Masquerade Ball, what matching costumes do you think we should go as?"

"Why are we wearing matching costumes again?", I asked her with a bored expression on my face, while looking over my menu deciding on what to eat

At that moment the waitress was back with our drinks and as she placed them on the table she asked us," And what will you have to eat?"

I was the first to answer when I said, "I will have the steak, rare, with chips on the side and cheese sauce"

"And for the lady", she asked with a devilish smile as if she knows what she is going to say

"Uhm, I will have the chicken salad with no salad dressing, no cheese and no tomatoes", Berserk said proudly

"Ok so that's a rare steak with chips and cheese sauce for the gentleman and chicken and lettuce for the lady", she said mockingly as she turned to fill our orders

"She did it again...and again you didn't defend me Brick", she said a little angry

I just rolled my eyes and didn't answer her and asked her again, "Why do our costumes have to be matching again?"

She calmed down and proceed to explain why we needed matching costumes, "We need to match costumes so that we can will best couple...me and my sisters can be dressed as princesses and you and your brothers can be princes, we will all look so cute together"

"Problem is my brothers have girlfriends and they hate your sisters", I said taking a sip of my coffee

"That will all change when they see how beautiful my sisters will look on Friday", she said confidently

"I hate to break it to you babe but Boomer is in love with Bubbles and always will be and I walked in on Butch and Buttercup today and it doesn't look like they are breaking up anytime soon", I said as I looked over and spotted our waitress with our food heading over to our direction

"You never know Brick, people break up all the time", she said as she took a sip of her ice tea

A moment later our waitress came back with our orders and set them on the table, asked if there is anything else we needed and left quickly, but not without flashing her signature smile.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful, Berserk was going on about clothes and her looks and cheerleading and how she thinks that Bubbles is trying to over throw her so that she can become head cheerleader...blah...blah...blah

I honestly couldn't wait for this dinner to be over with because lately I hate talking to Berserk, she has nothing interesting or intelligent to say. Sometimes just want to breaking up with her and be done with her.

After we finished eating or rather Berserk ate half of her salad and claimed that she was full so she could talk more about herself and I finished eating our waitress came back and asked if we would like the desert menu, Berserk was about to flip out on her when I stepped in and asked for the bill and told Berserk to wait in the car while I paid. She argued at first but eventually agreed.

After receiving the bill I paid and was about to leave when the waitress came running after me and said, "Sir you over paid me by 200"

I smiled at her and said," I didn't over pay, that is your tip...you're really funny and I enjoyed your service so you deserve it, whenever I come here I want you to be my waitress"

She looked shocked but smiled at me and said, "Thank you, just sit at the table you sat at tonight and I will be"

**Blossom's POV**

Wow 200 tip, just for making fun of the bubble brained cheerleader Berserk, you know what I take that back, my sisters name is Bubbles and she is a cheerleader too, Berserk is too stupid for words.

Finally it was time to close and boy was I tired, it's been a long day and I just wanted to get to bed, good thing I did my homework before my shift started and during my 10 minute breaks so I didn't have any homework to do.

After everyone had left and we all cleaned up my sisters and I sat down with Butch and counted our tips.

"Well I made 800 tonight", Bubbles said as she beamed

"That's because all those boys sit in your section to flirt with you and are hoping to get your number", Buttercup said bitterly

"I made 500", Butch said

"How on Earth did you make that much in 3 hours, I had to work a double to make my money", Bubbles asked curiously

"It's all in the looks, sweet cheeks", Butch said smugly

"Correction, you made 250 tonight Butch, remember our deal...plus I am deducting a 50 for the sweet cheeks comment and you still have to work another 2 hours tomorrow because you made me 5 hours late", Buttercup said

"And that brings my total to 750", Buttercup said, adding the 300 she took from Butch

"So Blossom, how much did you make tonight?, Bubbles asked

"Huh...uhm oh, I made 1000 tonight", I said calmly

They all looked at me with surprised looks on their faces.

"How in the name of all that is sacred to me did you make so much?", Butch asked

"Well I started working an hour before my shift started and Jerry paid me to cover his shift and I covered half of your section Buttercup and I got a 200 buck tip", I said as I listed everything I did today

"Who have you such a huge tip?", Butch asked

"Brick did", I said

"Brick, as in my brother Brick?", Butch asked again

"Yep", I said, popping the p

"Wow", Bubbles and Buttercup said in unison

"Son of a bitch...that's what he needed the money for", Butch grumbled to himself

"And he said he wants me to be his waitress whenever he comes here", I added

"Well I will tell you one thing, never will I give him money ever again", Butch said as he sulked

**Author's Note: Done with chapter 3, so things got a little hot and steamy between Butch and Buttercup in this chapter and Brick gave Blossom a monster tip. I'm sorry that there wasn't more interaction between Blossom and Brick but I wrote this chapter to show how Brick doesn't even notice Blossom or know what her name is because after she introduced herself he called her Bloom. We also see how stupid Berserk is...like really now and if you are a cheerleader don't be offended, use this chapter as motivation to prove that cheerleaders are not stupid. I would like to send a shout out to Buttercup1999 for coming up with Ayumi Jojo and Gomez-Girl for coming up with Danni. I take no credit for these two characters. This is my first update today, I will try to add another one later today but if I can't do it today there will be one tomorrow that I can promise. I made this chapter long to make up for the time I wasn't updating because...you know, life happened. Anyway thank you to everyone that has been reading, reviewing and submitting characters. Please read and review. Swerve.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: Wow, it has been a really long time since I updated but here we are...chapter 4!This chapter starts the day after Brick and Berserk's date. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed so far, please keep it up, you guys keep encouraging me with your comments. Please read and review.**

**Brick's POV**

I was sitting on my bed deciding whether or not I should go to school, because I really didn't feel like seeing Berserk after last night's date.

She is such a drama queen, freaking out over a few comments made by a waitress that she will probably never see again and then she had the nerve to go back on our deal...the deal was I take her to dinner and she for full her girlfriendly duties.

I also didn't feel like explaining to the guys what happened last night. Whenever Berserk and I go out they always want me to fill them in on every "juicy" detail and truth be told, it wasn't juicy anymore...the sex wasn't that good anymore. It stopped being good after I met MissCherryPrinceton, wonder if it has something to do with her.

"Ok, let's see, my brothers are already at school, but I don't want to deal with Berserk or the guys today, I'm a straight A student so I can afford to miss one day of school...so I guess I'm not going to school today", I said to myself as I lay back on my bed.

That's the great thing about having one parent who is always working, you can do whatever you want, I can't remember how many parties my brothers and I have thrown because daddy dearest was in Japan on some business trip, but I do feel bad for my sister Umi, growing up without a mother is tough enough but when you have an absent father who would rather go to Russia to close a deal than to hang around and help you with your homework must be tough.

For the boys and I it was different, we had a mother for most of our childhood and even then dad wasn't around much so we learned a long time ago that our dad was only good for getting money and giving us headaches. But as bad of a father he is I still don't want to disappoint him because in some ways, it's like disappointing mom.

***FLASHBACK***

"Oh Brick, I'm so proud of you sweetie", my mom beamed as a 9 year old me coming back from school with a test that I wrote last week.

"Thanks mommy, I tried my best", I said

"Look MJ, our son got 95% on a school test", my mom said as she brushed away her long beautiful black hair from her crystal blue eyes.

"Humph...95 huh, come talk to me when you find the other 5%", my dad said not even looking up from the business section of the newspaper

"MJ!" my mother scolded

"Don't listen to him honey, I am very proud of you, now go upstairs and play with your brothers while I talk to your father", my mother said as she kissed me on my forehead.

My mother waited for me to close the door to the room my brothers and I shared as kids before she started yelling at him.

What my father said that day hit home with me and made me realise that if I ever wanted to gain his approval then I had to be perfect at everything and do whatever he wanted.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I left my room and said, to no one in particular," Hello...is anybody home?"

I waited for a reply...but nothing came, so it seemed like I was alone n the house.

"Perfect", I smiled to myself

I walked downstairs in a red vest and grey baggy shorts (what I consider to be pyjama's) to the kitchen with my phone in hand and started pouring my favourite cereal.

"Hmmm, nothing like a bowl of Coco Pops to start off a man's day", I said to myself as I got the milk out of the fridge.

When I sat down to enjoy my chocolate cereal I remembered that last night I never spoke to MissCherryPrinceton. I was just so angry at Berserk and just so tired that I never spoke to her, which was weird for me because I speak to her at least 3 times a day...every single day.

So I looked at my phone and found no new messages so I started typing a message and waited for a reply

**Blossom's POV**

After working a triple shift last night I was dead tired and when my head hit my pillow, I was dead to the world, never have I slept so deeply and so soundly.

While I was asleep I heard Bubbles plead with Sedusa to let me stay home from school today, since I am a light sleeper.

"Please let her sleep today, she worked 3 shifts last night", Bubbles pleased

"No, her missing school will cause her to miss work and with her not being very bright or pretty..." she was interrupted by Buttercup who said," She is an A student, she is the most intelligent person at the whole damn school and she looks a hell of a lot better than your troll of a daughter!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion and I don't care what you think she is, she is not missing school today", Sedusa said sternly

"Please, just this one time...I will work 3 shifts today instead of 2 and you don't have to pay me for the last one", Bubbles said

"Me too", Buttercup added

I wanted to get up and stop my sisters but I couldn't, my body wouldn't move at all so all I could do as lie there in bed helplessly

"Humph alright, but if she falls behind, I am not paying for a tutor to help her catch up", Sedusa declared

"Thank you", Bubbles said as I heard a door slam shut.

I could hear Bubbles and Buttercup walk down the stairs to our room and as they were walking, I could hear Buttercup muttering things under her breath.

"Stupid, controlling, vapid bitch", I heard Buttercup say

"Sssh, she's still sleeping", I heard Bubbles whisper

"I can't wait to get out of here once and for all", Buttercup whispered

"But Buttercup, what about the restaurant and the house", Bubbles whined

"When dad died there was no will, so since he was married to that ogre in Prada she owns it all", Buttercup said sadly

A little while later I heard Buttercup and Bubbles leave our room and leave for school and in that moment the sleep spell that I was under was broken and I woke up.

I rubbed my eyes clear of the sleep that remained on my eyelids and I saw a note stuck to the mirror in front of the bed.

I started reading the note and found that it was from Bubbles, the note said:

"Blossom, don't worry about school. Buttercup and I took care of it, I left some pancakes in the oven for you and there is cranberry juice in the fridge. Enjoy your day off school. Love Bubbles"

"Aaaw what sweet sisters I have", I thought as I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth so I could have breakfast.

When I finished brushing my teeth I was about to go upstairs to eat my pancakes when my phone beeped with a new message, I opened the message to see who it was from.

"_Morning Bloss_

_So why aren't you at school today?_

_Or did you elope with your cyber boyfriend?_

_Kat"_

I smiled to myself as when I started thinking about RedPrincetonPoet, and then I remembered that I hadn't spoken to him since yesterday at lunch.

"I should send him a message after breakfast", I thought to myself and started typing Kat's reply

"_Morning Katty_

_First of all he is not my cyber boyfriend, he is just a friend I met online, with whom I have a lot on common with and second of all I'm not at school because I worked a triple shift last night and I am beyond tired. So I am taking a day off today_

_B"_

I went upstairs to the kitchen wearing my pink pyjama pants that are covered in white and black hearts and a black tank top and when to the fridge to get some juice.

When I stood in from of the fridge there was a note for me...from Sedusa, it read:

"_Since you are not going to school today here are a few things I need you to do for me while you are at home._

_I need you to:_

_clean the house_

_polish the silver wear_

_wax the floors_

_wash the windows_

_clean the guest bedroom, next to mine_

_pick up mine and Princess' laundry_

_I gave a special guest coming tonight so I need everything done by 4pm, oh and don't forget your working a double tonight as well._

_Sedusa"_

"Oh great and here I was thinking thatI was going to relax my reading one of my favourite books again", I mumbled to myself

When I sat down to eat my breakfast my phone beeped again and I thought it was Kat, but it wasn't her, it was RedPrincetonPoet.

"_Morning MCP_

_How is school so far?_

_RPP"_

I took a bite of my pancake and started typing.

"_Morning._

_I wouldn't know, I am having a personal day today. Decided to stay home from school, so how are you finding school without me to brighten your day"_

I sent the message and took a sip of my juice before my phone started beeping again.

"_Well what do you know, I took a personal day too...I am in my pj's as well and I am in the kitchen eating cereal._

_So what do you have planned for the day?"_

"Humph, if only I wasn't so busy we could probably hang out", I thought to my myself as I typed a reply

"_What a coincidence because I am in the kitchen, in my pj's eating pancakes that my sister made for me._

_I was going to relax and reread one of my favourite books but evil step mother gave me a list of chores that I have to finish before 4pm plus I have to work tonight._

_What about you, what do you have planned for today?"_

"_Well I am going to lazy around all day and play games and hang around until I get hungry, then I am going to get something to eat._

_I am so sorry about your evil step mother...if you want me to I can send someone over and have them kidnap and beat her._

_What book is that?_

His offer to have the evil one kidnapped was very temping...I had to think it over for a few minutes and then I realised that it wasn't worth it

"_As tempting as that sounds I will have to decline your proposal my good man._

_The Great Gatsby, talk about a sad romance story, one of the world's best written books if you ask me._

_I have to go now, my chores await._

_Hasta la vista baby"_

And with that I closed my phone and started washing the dishes when my phone beeped again

"_Well it is well written I will admit to that but as for the story, if I was Gatsby I don't know if I could do that, but Tom is a serious ass hole though, pinning Murtle's dead on Gatsby w as a dick move_

_Later"_

I smiled to myself and thought maybe if I finish my chores quickly I might be able to sneak in a quick chat and read of The Great Gatsby, so I hurried and started getting to work.

**No POV**

Blossom, being the hard worker that she is finished all of the chores that Sedusa had left for her to do by 3.15pm, just after school had ended. She would have started reading but her shift at the restaurant started at 4pm and she needed to take a shower to wash away the hard labour she had endured doing her chores,

After Blossom left her house she took a bus to town and walked the rest of the way to the restaurant, where she met up with Bubbles and Buttercup changing into their uniforms. While they were changing she listened to Bubbles complain about how Berserk is always picking on her and singling her out as the weak link, while Buttercup was excitedly telling her sisters about the match tomorrow and how her team is going to win.

"So Buttercup, where is Butch today?" Bubbles asked her green loving sister

"Humph I don't know but he better be here soon, he still has to work two hours" Buttercup said looking at the time

"Buttercup, I don't think it's a good idea working with your boyfriend" Blossom said sternly

"Well I think it's romantic, I wish Boomer would work with me one day" Bubbles said in a dreamy voice

"Why...so you two could make out every chance you get?" Buttercup teased and Bubbles remained silent.

"Well whatever Blossom, he is here because we had a deal and he still as to pay what he owes e and as soon as that is done then Butch will..." Buttercup started to say but was interrupted by Butch walking in the back door

"I knew you ladies would be talking about me" Butch smirked

"Yeah...right so Buttercup...your boyfriend...your responsibility" Blossom said as she put on her apron and left to start her shift

The girls and Butch worked diligently until around 6.30pm when Brick and Boomer came in for something to eat. Bubbles was the first one to notice them (more specifically Boomer walk in).

"EEEP!" Bubbles squealed

"Bubbles...please this is a place of business!" Blossom scolded

"Geez, Bub...what are you trying to do...make us all deaf?" Buttercup said

"Sorry guys, it's just that my Boomie just walked in

"Figures" Buttercup said as she rolled her eyes

"I hope they sit in my section" Bubbles prayed

"Uhm...Bubbles...your section is full already", Blossom pointed out

"Aaaw, yeah...too bad" Bubbles sighed

"Looks like they are going to sit in Buttercup's section" Blossom added

"Whoop-de-freaking-do" Buttercup said sarcastically

"BUTCH!" Buttercup yelled

"WHAT?" Butch yelled back

"I need you to serve your brothers" Buttercup said

"Why can't you do it?" Butch asked while he was taking off his uniform but nobody seemed to notice

"Ona count that...because I don't want to, that's why" Buttercup stated a little irritated that he questioned her

"Well sorry babe, I am off duty...I have served my debt to society and I called my brothers and told them which table to sit at so that YOU could serve ME for a change" Butch said as a matter of factly

"Why you little..."Buttercup started to say but was interrupted when Butch said "Uh uh uh babe, the customer is always right you know"

With that Butch finished changing into his clothes and went to join his brothers at the table.

"Hey Blossom, I need you to serve Butch and his stupid brothers for me, I would ask Bubbles but as you see her section is completely full of horny teenage boys and you have nothing better to do ", Buttercup asked

"Uhm well first of all that is SO not how you ask for a favour little sister and second I will serve Butch and his brothers if you do that table over there. You see that creep he comes in here every day at this time, sits in the exact same table and watches us as if he is going to try and kidnap us one day" Blossom said pointing at an older man with greying black hair, a trench coat, a poor boy hat and slippers

"Who the fuck wears a trench coat in this weather and then wears slippers in public?" Buttercup asks

"Buttercup, be nice because he tips really well" Blossom said

And with that Buttercup put on her best fake smile and walked over to creep paedophile looking man to take his order.

**Blossom's POV**

After I told Buttercup that the creepy man tips well, she smiled and went to take his order. I looked over at my section which was usually one of the busiest but today it was kind of quiet, not that I minded.

I looked over to the table where Butch and his brothers were sitting and there seemed to be a fourth boy there with black hair, I shrugged it off and walked over to them.

"Hello, welcome to Utonium Palace, my name is Blossom and I will be your server this evening" I said as cheerful as Bubbles would

"No I don't want you...I want the waitress with the short black hair and sexy ass" Butch pouted

"Well too bad, I will take me and you will like it" I ordered

"Oh is that a promise or are you just teasing me" the fourth boy whom as I got closer was Eli said

"Hey there Eli...figures you would be with this clown" I said pointing at Butch

"You know what, that is it...no tip for you" Butch declared

"Oh yeah...how about I call up YOUR girlfriend, MY sister and tell her what you said" I threatened Butch

"Why would you do something like that though?" Butch said putting on his best pouty lip

"Oh man you are so whipped" Boomer said

"I know you are not talking about being whipped...Bubbles has had you whipped from the day she said Hi to you" Butch said, defending himself

"You're so whipped you make whipped cream look like milk" Eli said as Butch gave him a hi-5

I was laughing when I noticed Boomer look a little sad, so I leaned in and whispered "It's ok Boomer, you're not whipped, you're in love, and I wish someone loved me like you love Bubbles"

When I said that Boomer instantly perked up and I proceeded to take their orders.

"So guys what will you have to drink" I asked and for the first time noticed another guy who had kept quiet, a guy with red hair and even redder eyes...they guy from last night.

"Hey you're the guy who gave me a huge tip last night" I said

He looked up from his menu and he looked at me like he was trying to remember my name.

"It was the biggest one I've ever had" I said

"That's what she said" Eli and Butch said at the same time and started laughing while the red haired guy and I rolled our eyes

"You were with your girlfriend who wanted diet water" I added, hoping that he would remember me now

"Wait...what...diet water?" Boomer asked

"Yeah...oh hey Bloom" he finally said

"Blossom" I corrected

"Sorry" he blushed, he looked kind of cute

"Oh yeah...you two have never met...how weird that your siblings are dating and Brick comes here all the time and yet you have never met...strange" Butch said stroking his non-existent beard

"Yes sir I do believe so" Eli added with his fake British accent

"Well that is probably because we are..." the red head started but Butch interrupted him

"Blah...blah I'm bored already...so Blossom meet my older brother Brick and Brick meet mine and Boomer's girlfriends sister Blossom", Butch introduced us

"Well nice to meet you Brick" I said and smiled sweetly

"Same here Blossom, very pretty name you have there" Brick said

I blushed a little and turned my face serious before anyone would notice because even though he didn't know it I knew who he was...I mean who doesn't know Brick Jojo!

"Thank you very much... so boys what will it be?" I said ready to take their order now.

**Author's Note: Well I updated sooner than I thought I would and that is because while I wasn't updating I would rite bits and piece of each story and save it so that I could continue later. I am so sorry that this chapter has a lot of dialogue, I just felt that there was a lot that needed to be said. I was going to add the part about Buttercup's soccer game but I thought it would be too much (plus I am kind of tired). So Brick and Blossom finally meet face to face but they have no idea who they really are. I am still writing exams but I have 2 weeks before my next one so hopefully I will be able to finish Rockstar dreamz and update this story. So you know the drill...read and review...tell me what you think.**

**Swerve **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: So it's Tuesday and as promised here is the next chapter. I never really specified but they don't have powers in this story...but I guess it was kind of obvious.**

**Today is the big game and at the end there is a not so big but overdue surprise.**

**But first a little Blossom and Brick fluff. **

**Blossom's POV**

So after work my sister's and I went home and I was completely wiped out, on a scale of 0-10 my energy level was a -10. When Bubbles opened the door to the house I just crashed on the couch and I was about to fall asleep when I heard Buttercup yell from the kitchen.

"Well ladies, I am going to sleep because I don't want to be too tired at the victory party tomorrow after we win the game"

"How do you know that you guys are gonna win?" Bubbles asked as she poured some orange juice and came to sit next to me.

"Because my dear sister, when you are as good as I am wining is not a possibility, it's an inevitability", Buttercup said as she walked to our bedroom/basement door

"Oh Buttercup you are so humble", I said sarcastically

"Night", Buttercup said with a smirk on her face

"Night", Bubbles and I said in unison

And with that Buttercup disappeared into the darkness of our room and Bubbles followed soon after and I was left alone in the living room with my thoughts.

I thought about today and I thought about how weird Butch and Eli are and that it fits that they are best friends because they are just too much alike not to be. Then an image of Brick popped into my head, he looked like he was fighting with himself about something, but it didn't bother me much considering I barely knew he guy.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my phone beeping.

"_Hey, are you up?_

_RPP"_

I smiled to myself when I saw the message on my pink blackberry.

"_Always...so what's up?_

_MCP"_

"_I wanted to ask you something and honestly you are the only one that I can talk to_

_RPP"_

I was so tired but RedPrincetonPoet was my friend and when a friend needs you that means that you help them as best you can, so I started typing a response.

"_Yeah sure...purge yourself my son_

_MCP"_

"_First LOL_

_Second you are such a weirdo...but I like it and lastly..._

_You know I have a girlfriend and we have been together for a while now but suddenly things just aren't the same, I am not the same guy I used to be when we first started dating a year ago and I don't know where we go from here_

_RPP"_

Oh no, relationship drama...I am not the best person to ask since I have never had a boyfriend...I have never even been kissed.

Sad right, an 18 year old girl who has never been kissed, but I am sure that there are other people who are older and have never been kissed out there.

I hope

But regardless of my single status I decided that I would at least attempt to help him.

"_First, yes I am a weirdo and I would like to thank you for noticing._

_Second do you love her?_

_MCP"_

"_I never did_

_RPP"_

"_Then why did you stay so long with her?_

_MCP"_

"_At first it was because of the sex...man it was amazing and just wild and crazy, but lately that isn't enough for me. A relationship is supposed to be about more than how good the sex is right?_

_Another reason stayed so long with her is because everyone expects me to stay with her you know, because it is how thing works are supposed to be. Everyone expects me to be this person that I am not and I went along with it because I didn't know who I was and I didn't want people judging me._

_But I am tired of it now, what about what I want?"_

I really felt for him, I know what it is like to try and live up to people's expectations of me and it sucks big time. Having people pull you in a direction that they feel is right for you and not caring how you feel.

"_Yes, a relationship is supposed to be more than just sex and what people expect from you. I can't tell you what you should do that is up to you._

_And I think you need to decide what is it that you want, what makes you happy then go for it and never let anyone stand in your way or tell you that you are wrong for wanting what you want or try and push you into the direction of what you want._

_MCP"_

"_How can you say so little but speak volumes?_

_It's so weird, I think you are the only person understands me, not even my family understands like you do...well maybe my little sister but yeah..._

_So enough about my non-problematic problems, how was your day?"_

"_It is a gift young one, a gift that you have yet to learn lol_

_Yes, I do understand you but that is only because you understand me as well and I completely know how you feel, my sisters and best friend are the only ones who get me._

_There is no such thing as a non-problematic problem, if it weighs heavy on you and there is a choice to be made then it is a problem._

_My day was pretty chilled, I worked, did homework that my sisters brought home for me...worked some more...you?_

_MCP"_

"_Yes master and hopefully you will teach me your wise ways lol_

_My day was chilled too, I ate...lazed around, played Fifa, ate again...oh and I met my brother's girlfriend's sister and she is pretty cool and kinda hot too ;)_

_RPP"_

"_Ok when you start talking about how hot other girls are that is my cue to go to bed..._

_Man I haven't played Fifa in a long time, actually I haven't played any game in a long time...I miss it_

_Anyway goodnight dude, dream of rockstars and strippers"_

"_You are the perfect girl...marry me now lol_

_Night wifey._

_Dream of food and cars_

_And thank you for your help_

_Sweet dreams._

_RPP"_

I read the message and smiled when he called me the perfect girl, if only he knew how far from perfect I actually am.

I walked down to my room and found my sisters asleep and as quietly as possible changed into my pyjamas and went to sleep.

The next day was the game of Buttercup's game and she was beyond excited as she packed her sports bag downstairs. Bubbles and I were sitting in the kitchen eating when she said to me, "Don't forget to pack the posters for Buttercup's game today"

"Relax Bub, I already packed them in my bag this morning" I said looking at my blue eyed sister while eating my cereal

"Eating again are we...as if you have a reason to live, you know if you guys keep eating you are going to get fatter and uglier than you already are" Princess said walking down the stairslooking the attention seeking bimbo she is

"As if your one to talk...you roll out of the door every morning and your always trying to squeeze yourself into some tight trampy outfit and as for ugly...honey do you own a mirror, but then again maybe that's not such a good idea because your reflection could spoil milk" Buttercup said coming from behind her while Bubbles and I giggled

Princess opened her to respond when my phone rang and it was Kat so I put it on loud speaker so my sisters could hear her.

"I have been waiting here for 2 seconds and you guys are not here...if you don't get your long haired ass out here this instant you are gonna have to borrow one of Princess's broom sticks and fly to school!" Kat yelled

"Who do you think you are...you...you...bitch" Princess screeched

"Am I on loud speaker again?"Kat asked

"Yep" Buttercup said

"Damn it Blossom, I swear I am gonna shave your head today" Kat said

"What is it with my hai...?" I began to say but was interrupted by Princess

"Apologies now!" she demanded

"OK, Princess I am so sorry...sorry that I said broom stick because with your fat ass you would probably break the stick and used a pole to fly to school" Kat said while Princess started screaming curse words

"Yo you 3...the pretty ones...get out here now" Kat said and with that she hung up

While Princess was throwing her not so little bitch fit, my sisters and I grabbed our stuff and left to meet Kat at the car.

"About freaking time you 3 showed up" Kat whined when we got in the car

"The champ is here" Buttercup said when she sat down

"Has she been like this for very long?" Kat asked

"Yes, she has" Bubbles said from the backseat

"What's wrong with her?" Kat asked sounding worried

"A mind case of delusions and a serious case of dementia" I said sternly

"Is there a cure" Kat asked sounding hopeful

"No...I am deeply sorry but it is permanent" I said looking down, kind of distressed

"Whatever...at least I don't have to live with her" Kat laughed as we drove to school

"Lucky you" Bubbles and I said at the same time

"Hey...don't talk about me like I am not here...besides you wish you could live with me" Buttercup said arrogantly

"Buttercup sweetie, you need to be quiet back there...the grown-ups are talking and if you behave I will get you ice cream later" Kat said while glancing at Buttercup in the rear view mirror

"Bite me...I want that ice cream by the way" Buttercup huffed as we all laughed

The rest of the ride to school was kind of quiet...well sort of. Buttercup was going on and on about how her team was going to win when Bubbles just snapped

"BUTTERCUP...SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL YOU'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT ALL WEEK IS THAT STUPID GAME AND HOW YOU ARE GOING TO WIN. I AM SICK OF IT OK...YES WE GET IT YOU ARE AWESOME AT SPORTS NOW FOR THE REST OF THE DAY I DONT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER FUCKING WORD ABOUT THAT GAME...DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

Buttercup just looked a little scared and couldn't speak so she silently nodded her head.

"Whoa the blue devil has reared her ugly head" Kat said

"What was that?" Bubbles hissed

"Nothing" Kat whispered and I laughed internally because sweet ever-loving Bubbles has put fear into the hearts of two of the toughest people I know

After Bubbles exploded on us the rest of the car ride was quiet until we parked in the school parking lot and Bubbles got out of the car and said "Ok guys have a great day and I will see you guys later at the game" in a cheerful voice.

We all just waved her off when she left to go to Boomer who was standing with his friends talking.

"Did she just say that acting like nothing happened" Kat asked

"Yep, she does it all the time...she snaps and then goes back to being Bubbles" Buttercup said shrugging her shoulders

"Weird right, who knew that, could come out of her" I said as Kat just nodded.

"Okay guys, see ya, I have History now" Buttercup said walking off

"I have Chemistry" I said

"I have art...with Bubbles" Kat said taking a breath of air

"Don't worry she will be back to normal by the time class starts" I said giving Kat a pat on the back before leaving for my class.

The school day went kind of quickly, with nothing eventful happening expect having lunch with my sisters, Butch, Boomer, Danni and Eli. Kat was off somewhere doing some research for a project she had to do and before I knew it, it was after school and the whole school went to the field for the game.

**Buttercup's POV**

Ok the score is 7-5 and we are behind my 2 points...there are only 3 minutes left in the game.

No pressure.

As if.

I felt like I was a little off my game for some reason, was it because I was too full of myself and now that it is time to deliver on my promises I can't?

Nah...There is no way.

Coach brought is in for a quick strategy session and was saying some motivational words that I really didn't care about. We can do this...I can do this!

Danni nudged me in my ribs with her elbow to make me pay attention.

"Would you like to say a few words Buttercup coach asked me?

"Uhm...well ok...guys we have been practising like crazy and I don't know about you but I came here to win and I am not losing this game to a bunch of girls..." I started when Danni said

"Uhm Butters, we are girls too"

"Yes...yes we are but we are more than just girls, we are warriors and today will be the day that we are victorious! Now go, kick, And KILL!" I yelled the rest of my speech and the girls started cheering with me.

The team and I walked on to the pitch and before the ref blew the whistle I looked over to where y sisters and Butch were standing. I looked at Bubbles who was wearing a baby blue shirt that said "My sister, the champion" in lime green and Blossom was holding a sign that said "You can go the distance BC" I smiled when I saw Butch wearing a black shirt that said "My girlfriend is the captain of champions" in forest green.

"Man I love those guys was my last thought before I heard the whistle blow and started running to get the ball.

"Marci, defend" I yelled when Marci let the ball go past her

Luckily Danni got the ball back from the other team and passed it to me. Danni and I are like a well oiled machine when we play together. She passed it t me while her defender couldn't keep up with her. When I got the ball I was coming up on the goal post and my defender got the better of me and they took the ball and started running in the opposite direction.

"Buttercup, get your head in the game...don't make me take this shirt off" I heard Butch threaten

"Please do...please take it off" I heard a random girl say and that pissed me off

I looked at Danni and gave her a nod and she stopped running, turned around and ran to the goal post where we scored. The other team looked confused and nobody followed her. I grinned to myself because our plan was working perfectly. I ran faster and caught up to the ball and flicked it into the air with my foot and kicked it straight at Danni who turned around and bicycle kicked it into the back of the net.

"GOAL!" the announcer yelled "and now the score is 7-6 and we only need 1 more point to..." but the announcer was cut off by another goal by Bridgett

"Make that 7 all...with only 1 minute remaining the next goal decides the winner and league champions" the announcer said

So this was it...put up or shut up.

I had the ball but one player from the other team kicked me and I fell hard. I was pissed but I was too focused on the game to seek out revenge because the best revenge was winning.

So it all came down to a penalty shot...it was just me...the goalie and the ball.

I zoned out and all I heard was silence...I took a deep breath and when I exhaled I kicked the ball but the goalie deflected it. Luckily the ball was heading for Danni and being the quick thinker that she is, she ran for it and headed it in my direction and I bicycle kicked it into the net.

It took a second for me to realise what just happened.

We won and I just scored the winning goal!

Butch was the first one to run to me and put me up in his shoulders as the rest of my team and school followed.

Everyone was cheering my name and I saw my sisters standing and waiting for me with approving smiles and I smiled back.

"Victory party at the Pizza Hut and Butch is paying" I yelled and everyone cheered louder while Butch put me down

"Why do I have to pay for everyone's pizza" he asked me

"Because of that stupid little threat you gave me earlier" I said

"Whatever, I am proud of you babe" Butch beamed

"Buttercup...captain of the champions, now I like the sound of that' I smirked

**Berserk's POV**

"So that tomboyish slut actually did it" I thought to myself as I watched her score the winning goal

Being a cheerleader meant that we have to be at every school sports function and it was a pain in the ass. I mean I don't mind going to football games because my boyfriend was there and I got to support him and my sisters future boyfriends, but it also meant I had to cheer with a girl who stole Brat's boyfriend and support the other girl who has dating my sister Brute's man.

"Great, now Butch never leave that tramp" Brute huffed

"Well at least you don't have to spend every day with Buttercup while I on the other hand have to hang out and with Bubbles during practise meanwhile all I wanna do is rip her perky little head off" Brat whined

"Don't worry girls, they will come to their senses soon, especially after the masked ball next week" I encouraged

"How do you now that?" Brat asked

"Well I'm getting Brick to convince his brothers that they should wear matching costumes as us and that will set the rest of my plan in motion" I grinned evilly

"I hope your right, I mean look at them...that should be me in his arms right now...not her" Brute complained

"So she can kick around a plastic ball filled with air, big deal, it's not like that makes her better than you", Freya said walking from behind us

Freya Sparks is a good friend of mine, we met when she tried out to be a cheerleader last year and we kind of hit it off. She has electric blue eyes and hair so peach it almost looks pink. Her hair is super long and is curly at the end and she has a side bang and she has her signature grey hair band with a black bow on it.

Freya is your typical ice queen but she is really funny and extremely polite which is kind of weird for an ice queen. I have a feeling that she gets lonely sometimes because she is always hanging around with my sisters. I don't really know why she just doesn't quit school and pursue a career in singing or modelling because she does both as a part time job.

"Exactly Frey has a point" Brat said as she put her arm around Freya

"Don't call me Frey, that's not my name" Freya said coldly as she brushed Brat off

"Look I was just trying to say..." Brat tried to explain

"Whatever" Freya interrupted her

Then all of a sudden we heard Buttercup say, "Victory party at the Pizza Hut and Butch is paying"

"Well, looks like we have a party to attend...girls you have to look your best tonight" I said when I heard a voice behind me.

"Berserk we need to talk" I turned around and smiled

"Hey sweetie" I said as I moved to give him a kiss on the cheek

"Can we talk, in private?" Brick asked with a very serious expression on his face

"Yeah sure...guys give us a little space please" I told my sisters and Freya

"Whatever" Freya said walking away

"No need to be rude" Brute huffed as she joined Freya

"So Brick, how is Boomer...does he ever talk about me?" Brat asked

"No" Brick said coldly

"Brat...what have I told you about being desperate and pathetic in public" I hissed

"Sorry, I just wanted to know" she said sadly

"Look, can you beat it now...I need to talk to Berserk alone" Brick said with his patience wearing thin

And without another word Brat turned around and left looking a little bit hurt and angry about how Brick dismissed her.

"Brick that was uncalled for, she is my sister you know" I scolded

"Whatever" Brick said looking into the distance but slowly bringing his eyes to meet mine.

From the look in his eyes I could tell that this was going to be bad.

**Brick's POV**

"Whatever" I said looking into the distance as I slowly brought my crimson eyes to meet her hot pink ones.

I used to find her eyes mesmerising but not they are just two shallow pools of hot pink jelly. The look in her eyes told me that she knew that what was coming was not pleasant.

"Look Berserk, we have been together for like a year now..." I started

"And in a few weeks it will be our anniversary" she interrupted me

"Oh yeah that" I said as she reminded me of the day we celebrate being together

I kind of trailed of as I watched the rest of the people who were on the field leave for the victory party that Buttercup was throwing and Butch was the one paying for it.

"Uhm...hello...Brick, you kind of zoned out on me" Berserk said waving her surprisingly huge man hand in my face

"Oh yeah, well we have been dating for a year now and I..." I trailed off again trying to think of the right words to say

"It's over" I finally said deciding it was best to be direct with her

"What do you mean over?" she asked as if she didn't understand what the word over meant

"Over as in I'm not your boyfriend and you are not my girlfriend over" I said bluntly

"Brick you can't break up with me...is it because of that waitress you seem to like so much?" she asked as her voice started to crack

"What...it has nothing to do with other people" I said lying when I started thinking about MissCherryPrinceton.

Truth be told she was the main reason I was ending things with Berserk, I mean I had my doubts about us but after I met her I knew there was no future for me with Berserk. MissCherryPrinceton gave me so much more than Berserk could ever imagine, she and I connected intellectually and that means more to me than a relationship based on just sex.

"Well you can't break up with me" Berserk finally said sternly

"And why not?" I questioned her

"Because, I am head cheerleader and you are captain of the football team...it's like a law that we be together. Since the dawn of high school it has been this way and I am not letting you walk away from tradition" Berserk said like I was supposed to know that already

Is she serious right now?

This is her reason for us not breaking up...some stupid tradition that she made up...why didn't I do this sooner?

I sighed in frustration and said,"Well tradition or not, it's over Berserk"

I turned to walk away when she said, "Brick wait...I love you"

She looked like she was about to cry.

I stopped and turned around to look at her, she looked hopeful in that instant.

"Well I don't" I said as I turned around and continued walking away.

Author's Note: Well that is chapter 5. You have no idea how long I've wanted Brick to break up with Berserk and it is finally here...Thank goodness!

I know it was a little harsh but it had to be done...for my sake and for the sakes of all Blossom and Brick lovers out there lol.

I am a firm believer of giving credit where credit is due, so I would like to send a shout out to one of my loyal readers Kyogan-Saori for her character Freya Sparks. She was the genius who came up with Freya, not me.

I wonder what is next for the next chapter...only one way to find out. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: Hey, hey, hey...I know it has been like forever and a day since I updated but I had to move and I was a little busy fixing up my room to write. I don't want this to be a story that people forget about and have to re-read every time I update(that had been happening to me a lot lately) so I promise to update more often and I promise I will finish the last chapter of Rockstar Dreamz soon.**

**I am glad that I am not the only Blossom and Brick lover out there because I have been getting a lot of thank you's from you guys about Brick and Berserk breaking up lol.**

**I have a favour to ask, if there is any way I can make this story better for you guys please tell me or if there is any criticism that you have please feel free to tell me because in the end it will only make me a better writer.**

**Yay...now, on with the show.**

**Brick's POV**

It's been a week since I broke up with Berserk and she hasn't been the easiest ex-girlfriend to deal with.

She keeps calling, texting, showing up and my bedroom window in the middle of the night (the last one is kind of creepy), I just don't understand why she just couldn't move on.

I was sitting at my usual table with the guys and my brothers, who had finally decided to grace us with their presence.

I wasn't really listening to what they were saying, I was kind of in my own little and I wasn't talking to anyone. This was probably for the best, seeing as I wasn't in the best of moods, there was no particular reason I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. The solitude of Brick World was interrupted by...

"Brick sweetie", Berserk called from behind me

I rolled my eyes in aggravation and said, "What is it now Berserk?" while standing up to greet her

"Well I just thought that we should talk about what costumes we are gonna wear at the dance on Friday", she said cheerfully

"What do you mean we?" I asked a little confused

"Well I mean that we are going together, silly" she said gently pushing me

I was really getting sick and tired of this girl, it seems like she can't take a hint...even when I was being straight forward she didn't get it.

"Berserk, it's over and that means you don't call me or text me or sneak into my room to "surprise" me. It also means that any and all plans that we had have been cancelled, which means the only thing I will be doing with you is going to class and even then I'm not going to speak to you...comprende?"

The look in Berserk's eyes grew colder and her eyes changed to a dark pink.

"So you're still having this breakdown of yours" she asked taking a step back

"It's not a breakdown, it's a break-up" I said calmly

"Whatever, you just need to wake up and realise who I am before I get tired of waiting for you to come to your senses" she said pointing at herself

With that she turned around and flicked her long curly hair over her naked shoulder.

"Wow, talk about desperate" Butch said

"Well I kind of feel bad for her" Boomer said sympathetically

"Wait a minute, she snuck into your room?" Eli asked

"Yeah, she tried to seduce me into taking her back" I said sitting back down again

"So what happened?" Butch asked eagerly

"Nothing, I just took her home" I said

"Boring" Butch said

"Whatever" I stated, a little annoyed

"Moving on... so back to what I was saying, Bubbles wants to me dress up as a prince or something so that she can be a princess and also the "prettiest girl at the party" Boomer said continuing the conversation that I wasn't listening to

"Talk about lame...your gonna be a lame prince in tights and a puff shirt...will you be wearing a thong too" Butch teased

"Bite me Butch" Boomer roared

"I would but I don't want to get infected with your wimp virus" Butch stated

"Whatever...so what are you going as?" Boomer asked Butch

"Well Boom...I am going as one of the most awesome villains in all of Gotham City...I am going as..." Butch was saying but was interrupted but Eli when he asked me "What are you going as Brick?"

With the whole break-up with Berserk I haven't even thought about the dance on Friday, if I do go what costume will I use?

"Honestly I haven't decided if I still want to go anymore, I was gonna go for Berserk but now that I am single...I haven't really thought about it" I said

"Dude, that was totally rude, I was about to blow Boomer's small mind with the awesome costume that I will be wearing" Butch pouted

"Yeah...whatever I know what you're going as...it bores me now, I'm more interested in Brick" Eli stated

"Hmmmp" Butch huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest

While Butch was pouting over being interrupted, an idea came into my head and I took out my phone and started typing.

**Berserk's POV**

I still can't believe that Brick broke up with me...with ME!

I am the head cheerleader and the hottest girl in school and I'm totally popular...what else could he want?

I got back to the table where I was sitting with my sisters and Freya and they were talking about the dance on Friday.

"So how did it go?" Brat asked sounding a little hopeful

"He basically told me to get lost" I huffed while sitting down

"What...no way" Brat tried to comfort me

I love my sister but sometimes she just got on my nerves with her positive attitude and her always looking on the bright side.

"Maybe you should listen to him and move on" Freya said casually

"No way in hell...I am Berserk Plutonium, I always get what I want and what I want is Brick Jojo and I will get him back"

"But how?" Brute asked

"Well Brick and I were together for almost a year so I know exactly what turns him on" I said smiling evilly

"I don't think I want to know" Brat said

"Well I do" Brute said encouraging me to continue

"Nurses" I said

"What?" all the girls said at the same time

"The first ever porn movie he saw had nurses in it and so he's always been turned on by nurses, I don't get it but hey" I explained

"So your gonna go and look for a sexy nurse costume" Freya asked

"Nope, I already have one" I said

"Ewee" Brat screeched

"And Brick could never resist me while I was wearing it" I said smugly

"B you know I love you like a sister, but I really don't want to know what you and Brick got up to during your sexcapades" Brute said

"Whatever but by the end of the night Brick Jojo will be mine" I said taking a bite from my devil red apple.

**Blossom's POV**

I was sitting with my sisters, Danni and Kat, having lunch. It was kind of like a girl's only type of thing. We were talking about the dance on Friday...well when I say we I mostly mean Bubbles, she was going on about how she is going to be the "prettiest girl at the party" in her princess costume.

"Ok Bubbles, we get it...can you give someone else a turn to talk" Kat groaned

"Ok then...Kat what are you going to go as to the dance" Bubbles asked Kat who had a mouth full of pizza

After Kat swallowed her bite she plainly said, "Phantom of the opera"

"What!" Bubbles practically spat out

"You heard me, I am going as the Phantom of the opera" Kat repeated

"But you can't!" Bubbles yelled

"And just why not" Danni asked

"Because she's a girl and the phantom is a boy" Bubbles cried out

"Bubbles I am not going to let gender roles choose a costume for me...just because I am a girl doesn't mean I have to dress up as a witch...or a cat...or heaven forbid a princess" Kat said tactlessly

"And what is wrong with being a princess" Bubbles asked

"Nothing...if you're a Bubbles" Kat said

"And what on Earth is wrong with being a Bubbles" Bubbles asked, sounding angry

"It's girly...that what" Buttercup answered for Kat

Bubbles was about to say something when I interrupted and said, "Kat wants to be the phantom of the opera so that she can go around screaming and scaring people and so that she can wear half a mask"

"Blossom how could you say such a thing" Kat asked pretending to sound hurt

"You're not denying it" I said

"I never said you were lying I just wanted to know how could you say something like that" Kat said and we all started laughing.

After the laughter died down and we were all calm again Danni asked me, "So Blossom, what are you going as?"

"I don't think I'm gonna go to the dance" I said plainly

"Why not?" Danni asked again

"Because I don't have a date" I said sadly

"I don't either, there was this one guy I wanted to ask but I couldn't do it", Danni said

"I say go for it and ask him" Kat said

"I can't" Danni blushed

"Why not, the worst he can say is no" Bubbles said

"He won't say no" Buttercup added

"How do you know that" Danni asked, looking at her best friend with hope in her eyes

"Trust me, he won't" Buttercup said

"I can't" Danni said

"How about this...you ask him to the dance and I will...do whatever you want for a day" Buttercup offered

"Take it, who knows when you will have an opportunity like this again" I said to her

"Yeah...do it Danni" Bubbles said

Danni looked like she was thinking hard about Buttercup's offer.

"Ok fine, I will do it" Danni finally said

"Today" Buttercup added

"Wait that wasn't part of the deal" Danni stuttered

"Well it is now, take it or leave it" Buttercup gloated

"Ok fine...I will ask him today" Danni finally gave in

The table was quiet for a minute that is until Bubbles started up again talking about her costume and Kat was making faces at me. All of a sudden my phone started buzzing in my pocket.

"_Hey_

_I need to ask you something_

_RPP"_

**Author's Note: That is the end of the long awaited chapter 6.**

**So can anyone guess what everyone will be dressed as?**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, it's so cool to get your reviews. Please keep them coming.**

**Swerve.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: Ok so here we are at chapter 7 and I love your reviews, you guys are the awesomest people in the world and you should tell everyone you know that I said so. But before we begin there are a few things I need to get off my chest.**

**I was going to make Butch be Joker seeing as Joker is my fav villain but the review I got from Lolibeagle totally changed my mind, so thank you so much for the great idea.**

**I would also like to say to JP that people have noticed, I actually started writing this story after watching the movie.**

**And finally to Guest(really wish you left your screen name) I am so flattered and if you really want to then yes we can write together and you can keep your cherries****, I will do it for free, oh and we can get married any time you like lol.**

**That goes to everyone who wants to write with me, just PM me and we will discuss the details further.**

**Now on with the show.**

**Blossom's POV**

I looked and the new addition to my inbox and wondered what he wanted to ask me. I stared at the screen for a good 2 seconds before I typed a reply.

"_Hello there Earthling_

_Yeah sure, ask away"_

I sent the message and returned to the conversation the girls and I were having.

"But Butters that is not fair, half the school day is over already" Danni whined

"Well then you better get cracking, shouldn't you" Buttercup said copying the voice that Danni had said her last statement

"Come on Buttercup, at least give her until the end of the week" Bubbles pleaded on Danni's behalf

"No, if I give her any more time she will come up with an excuse or fake an injury or leave the country...like last time" Buttercup said reminding Danni of the last time she tried to do this

"Hey, it is not my fault that my first uncle's cousin's mother's brother's niece's grandmother's sister was getting married" Danni said defending herself

"Ok I am not even going to pretend I follow that, but Buttercup, that is a totally believable reason why she had to pull out" Kat said

"Oh, you think so do you...Danni tell them what that relative's name is" Buttercup said

"Buttercup, that's is a very important family member you're talking about" Danni warned

"Do it" Buttercup yelled

"General Lee Random" Danni mumbled

"I'm sorry, what was that...could you speak a little louder so the whole table can hear you" Buttercup taunted

"GENERAL LEE RANDOM OK!" Danni yelled loud enough for the table to hear

There was a moment of silent until Kat basically fell over into my lap laughing and then the rest of us joined her. The only wasn't who wasn't laughing was Danni, but come on that is a fake name if I ever heard one. After everyone had recovered from laughing so hard Bubbles started crying Kat asked, "Kat, sweetie, why didn't you come up with a normal name"

"Look you guys, that is a family name that has been passed down from generation to generation and it breaks my heart that I didn't get that name, besides she was in the army ok but she is a Major now and she and her husband are very happy together" Danni said

"So she is Major Lee Random now?" Bubbles said holding back a laugh

"Not that it is any of your business but yes" Danni answered

"Oh yeah, what's her husbands...Captain Stupidly Random" Kat asked in between laughs

"You know what, I don't have to take this from you guys" Danni said standing up to leave

"While you are up, how about we take a little walk to your crush's table so you can ask him out" Buttercup said standing up with her

"Aaah man, do we have to" Danni whined again

"Yes" the whole table answered her

Danni sighed as she and Buttercup left the table in search of her mystery guy to ask him out, it was only after they left that I realised that I had new message

"_So you know the dance on Friday_

_I was wondering if you were going?"_

I read the message again, wondering why he wanted to know if I was going, maybe he wanted to meet me there.

"_I was thinking about going, I haven't decided yet._

_Why do you ask?"_

"_Well I was hoping that you would go as my date._

_So how about it, will you be my date to the dance on Friday?"_

I must have read the message about 100 times, trying to make sure that I wasn't imaging things and that he was really asking me out. I never closed my inbox, shut down my phone and turned it on to make sure that I read the message properly.

Is it really gonna happen...am I really gonna meet RedPrincetonPoet?

**Brick's POV**

I can believe I just asked out a girl that I have never even met.

What if she says no, what would I do then, what would our relationship be like then?

What if she says yes and we meet and I don't like her, then what?

All of this was buzzing around in my head when I realised that I was acting like a teenage girl going on a first date. Ok yes I am a teenager but this is far from my first date and anyone you ask would tell you that I am not a girl.

But still, I wonder why she is taking so long to respond to my message.

In that moment Buttercup and Danni walked up to the table probably to sit with Butch and Eli.

"Sup fella's" Buttercup said

"Hheey guys" Danni stuttered while looking in Eli's direction

Wait a minute, did Daniella Darkly just stutter? This is weird, one of the toughest girls I known just stuttered, this might be interesting to watch.

"What it do babe" Butch said

"Sup" Boomer, Eli and I said in unison

"What it do...that's all you've got, come on Butch you would think that some of my coolness would have rubbed off on you by now" Buttercup said rolling her eyes

The boys and I just laughed while Butch just turned red in the face.

"Anyway we are here because we have a mission to complete" Buttercup states while leaning on Danni

Danni looked like she was going to be sick, she literally looked green around the gills.

Danni looked at Eli and took in a deep breath.

"Uhm...well Eli, you see...well the thing is..." Danni stopped mid sentence to look at Buttercup who gave her an encouraging nod

"Uhm, Eli the reason for this random visit is...Buttercup do I really have to do this now in front of these cavemen" Danni asked while pointing at the rest of us

"Hey" Boomer said offended

"That's Mr. Caveman to you sister and don't you forget it" Butch said charmingly

I rolled my eyes and said "Buttercup I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for doing mankind a service and dating Butch"

Butch just growled and threw a chip at me

"Butch honey, what did we say about throwing food" Buttercup said sweetly

Buttercup took Danni aside for a minute and Eli looked like we had won a car or something while Boomer continued complaining about Bubbles' costume idea and Butch pretended to listen. After 2 minutes Buttercup and Danni came back.

Danni took a breath so deep it looked like she was trying to suck up all the air in the room and with her eyes closed she said said, "Look Eli I really like you and I was wondering if you would be my date to the dance on Friday"

I looked at Eli who looked like he had run out of words, Butch had to bring him back to reality by punching him in the arm

"Yes Danni, I would love to go to the dance with you" Eli sighed dreamily

Danni slowly opened her eyes and smiled a smile of relief and happiness and said "Great, so call you later to talk about it?"

"No, how about we talk about it after school at the ice cream shop" Eli asked

"Uhm, yeah sure" Danni blushed

After that Buttercup and Danni walked away leaving us with Eli ho had the goofiest grin on his face.

It looks like I'm not the only one asking people out and then I remembered that I was still waiting for a reply from my special girl, so I looked at my phone and found a new message.

"_Yeah, sure I would love to be your date"_

Was all the message said and just like that I had a date with a girl I had never met before.

**NO POV**

It was the night of the dance and all the girls decided that they would get ready at Kat's house since Sedusa didn't want any of the girls in her house. So the girls decided that they would have a giant sleep over that weekend

Everyone was in Kat's room which had lavender walls that was covered with photographs that she had taken and pictures of herself, family and friends. Her carpet was a cream colour. Her vanity mirror was covered in make-up and hair products and curling irons (thanks to Bubbles), on a normal day it would be practically bare expect for the odd eye liner and hair brush. Kat's bed was black with purple lighting all over the sheets and she had a lavender and black penguin between her two pillows.

One by one Bubbles would do the girls hair and make-up including Buttercup and Danni who were the most reluctant because their argument was that they would be wearing masks and nobody would be able to see them.

The girls took turns leaving the room to get dressed in their costumes and come back.

Bubbles was the first to get dressed because her costume took the longest to put on. When Bubbles came back she was wearing a strapless baby blue ball gown that had lace embroidery around the bust, it had small white pearls in the bust and to finish it off she added a white tiara and a white lace mask with baby blue embroidery, her hair was not in her usual pigtails but it was let down and curled to perfection and she put on almost no make-up at all except for eye liner and a barely there lip-stick colour.**(Author's Note: click on the link to see the dress **** search?tbm=isch&source=mog&hl=en&gl=us&client=ms-rim&tab=wi&qimages%20of%20a%20baby%20ball%20gown&sa=N#****) **

The next to get dressed was Kat since her costume was fairly simple. She wore a white button up corset with black feathers on the top and bottom and black details on the side and black booty shorts with fish net stockings and black high heeled pumps and her phantom of the opera half mask and bright red lip-stick and minimal eye shadow**(Author's note: click on the link to see the costume **** search?qimages+of+a+female+phantom+of+the+opera+costume&client=ms-rim&hl=en&gl=us&tbm-isch&ei-JzbXUc-0D-XF0QXjk4CwCg&start=20&sa=N****) **

Danni was next and she came back wearing a black, white and gold jumpsuit which was black at the top which a gold design on the chest that looked like a flower and 2 leaves which lead down to be white at the naval and a gold belt. The rest of the jumpsuit was white expect when it came to just below the knees where it was black again and Danni paired it with black flat boots. Instead of a mask Danni opted for a black biker's helmet. Because of her helmet her hair was in a high pony tail and she had golden eye shadow on and eye liner.**(Author's note: click on the link to see the costume **** search?q=images+of+a+sexy+female+black+power+ranger&client=ms-rim&hl=en&gl=us&tbm=isch&oq=images+of+a+sexy+female+power+ranger&gs_l=moblie-heirloom-serp.12...20077.21077.0.25..852.6- 1.1.0...0.0...1c.1. ****)**

Buttercup shocked the girls when she came out wearing a short green tutu dress with a black belt and white sleeves and white knee high socks and black high heeled pumps, her make-up was dark, she had a black and green smoky eye and red lipstick. She chose a black mask the looked like it was cracking and chipping away to her unexpected outfit and wore a scowl on her face. Her hair was in a short messy bed head looking bob.** (Author's note: click on the link to see the costume **** search?q=images+of+buttercup+from+the+powerpuff+girls+dressed+as+mange&client=ms-rim&hl=en&gl=us&tbm=isch&ei=y_3aUYLSFYeo0AX4IDQAQ&start=80&sa=N****)**

Everyone was surprised to see what Buttercup was wearing, there was silence in the room until Buttercup said, "What?"

Bubbles was the first to answer when she said, "Nothing, it's just that you look so...so... girly..."

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Well it wasn't my idea ok, Danni forgot to mention this little detail when we made the bed. If I had it my way I would have dressed up as Mange" Buttercup said as she stomped her way to the mirror to look at herself

"Mange?" Kat asked

"Yeah when we were kids we were convinced that we were super heroes, I was Liberty Bell, Buttercup was Mange and Bubbles was Harmony Bunny" Blossom answered

"Yeah and I was awesome, oh please who am I kidding I am still awesome" Buttercup said arrogantly while she admired the way she looked in the mirror, she would never admit this to anyone but she liked the way she looked in the dress Danni had picked out

"Well I better get going and get into my costume" Blossom said as she grabbed her costume and headed out the door

It was a while before anyone saw Blossom again and she looked absolutely breath taking in her pink flapper dress that came with a black feather boa that Blossom chose not to wear. The dress had black beading around the neck line and at the helm of the dress where the beads were in a diamond shape. She wore black panty-hoes and black and white high heeled pumps. Blossom had her usually long luxurious auburn hair in a finger-wave and on her head lay a black headdress with pink diamonds and a black feather attached to her forehead. Blossom kept her make-up very subtle and classic wearing nude lipstick, liquid eye liner and pink and white glittery eye shadow, she added a light pink lace mask that had black beads n the form of small diamonds.** (Author's note: click on the link to see the costume search?q=images+of+a+pink+flapper+dress+and+headdress&client=ms-rim&hl=en&gl=us&tbm=isch&ei=vADbUZaIFvKY0QWMj4DwC&start=20&sa=N)**

Everybody was speechless when Blossom entered the room, well everyone expect Buttercup.

"So you're dressed as a pink maid?" Buttercup snorted

No, you dimwit...I am Daisy Buchanan" Blossom said proudly

"So you're dressed as a pink maid named Daisy Buchanan?" Buttercup asked confused

Blossom sighed and said, "I weep for the future of our country if our education system is failing so miserably"

"No Butters, she is dressed as a character from the book the Great Gatsby" Danni said filling in the blanks for Buttercup

"Whatever, she looks like a maid" Buttercup snapped

"You know what let's just go before Liberty Bell over here strangles Mange" Kat said pushing Blossom out of the door.

On the other side of town the boys were at Eli's house, everyone was already dressed and waiting for Brick, who had to rush to find a costume because he decided last minute that he was going to the dance.

Boomer, who was dressed in navy blue pants and a white button up blazer that had a big B in a gold shield crest on the left breast pocket, a navy blue sash with gold embellishments, black formal shoes and a silver crown was playing Call of Duty with Butch, who was dressed as Bane wearing a black muscle vest, green army pants with combat boots and black fingerless gloves that had a tube starting at the gloves that was attached to his black and green luchador mask. While Eli was just sitting watching them play wearing a green jumpsuit that had black gloves and white boots, while his green helmet was lying on the coffee table.

"In your face Miss Congeniality" Butch yelled when he beat Boomer

"Hey, if anything I am a Mr. Universe" Boomer said, correcting Butch

Both boys looked at him as if he had grown a third eye, Eli was about to say something when they heard footsteps down the hall.

"Finally, we've been waiting for you since forever, where have you been" Butch said exasperatedly as he stood up to greet what he thought was Brick

"Butch, sweetie, you are nice kid but I don't think I am your type" Eli's mom said

"Sorry Mrs Woods, I thought you were my brother" Butch said rubbing the back of his neck

"Its ok honey, Brick will be out on a few minutes" Eli's mom said with a smile as she disappeared into the kitchen

"Dude you just hit on your best friend's mother, that is just nasty" Brick said as he walked down the hall wearing white pants and shoes, a red blazer with white stripes and a black bow tie. His hair was parted to the left and was tied back in a low pony tail. He was wearing a red mask with black stripes on it.**( Author's note: click on the link to see the costume www, /search?q=great+gatsby+male+costumes&client=ms-rim&hl=en&gl=us&tbm=isch&oq=Great+Gatsby+male+costu&gs_l=mobile-heirloom-serp.1.33184.0.34.2.5630.5-3j2j2.7 .0...0.0...1c.1. -heirloom-serp.6zYRu_c1QDK)**

"And just who are you supposed to be, you look like a huge candy cane" Butch said

"I am Gatsby" Brick said

Butch gave him a blank stare, so Brick said, "A rich dude who throws kick ass parties"

Butch nodded his head in excitement and sat down.

"So what are you guys?" Brick asked

"Well I am Bane, Eli is a green power ranger and Boomer is Miss World" Butch said

"Whatever, I don't have to take this from someone who takes steroids" Boomer said

"Everyone knows I don't take that crap...it makes your junk smaller" Butch rage whispered

"Oh yeah, so what is that tube for?" Boomer asked

Butch was about to charge Boomer when Brick got between the two of them and said, "Look you can kick Boomer's ass later, right now we have a dance to get to...so let's move out ladies"

Butch calmed down a little but he looked at Boomer and brought his thumb to his neck and slit his throat while mouthing the words "you're dead" to Boomer

Boomer just gulped and the boys left for the dance.

**Author's Note: Phew, finally done with that chapter. I am sorry I didn't add pictures to the boys costume description but I figure that people know what they look like and I was lazy and the story is about Brick and Blossom. I am seriously tired so that all for today folks. I have no idea when I will get around to updating the last chapter of Rockstar Dreamz so please just bear with me. So please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: Yes folks I am back and better than ever (as if anything was wrong with me...I'm just too awesome). I wanted to know what you guys think of the costumes because honestly my favourite costumes have to be Blossom, Brick and Danni's costumes(as the nerd and tomboy in me come out), yeah so PM me and tell me what you think of the costumes.**

**So in this chapter Blossom and Brick meet but not the way that you would think.**

**Please read and review.**

**NO POV**

As Butch drove the guys to school Brick realised that he had no way of recognising his mystery date when he got there so he took out his phone and started typing.

"_Hey _

_Just realised that I have no idea what you're wearing so how about we tell each other what we are wearing and we can meet at the punch bowl at around 10pm._

_P.S I am dressed as Gatsby"_

"Aaaand send" Brick said out loud to no one in particular

"Man why couldn't I wear a cool costume like Eli", Boomer complained from the back seat with Eli

"Because you had to fall in love with the girliest girl in the whole of Girldom" Butch answered

"Look who's talking, Buttercup has you so whipped..." Boomer began but was interrupted by Butch

"Go ahead and finish that sentence...I dare you, matter of fact I double dare you" Butch said menacingly

"Oh no, roid rage" Boomer said knowing very well that he was going to pay for it later...painfully

Butch just kept quiet and smirked an evil smirk and continued driving when Brick's phone started beeping.

"_Yeah sure, I will see you at 10"_

Brick was happy but he realised that there was something missing.

"_But you didn't tell me what you are wearing, how am supposed to recognise you?"_

The reply that Brick got put a smirk on his face.

"_A girl has to have her secrets, I'd rather show you"_

Brick locked his phone and put it back in his blazer pocket and started thinking of the night ahead.

"Are we there yet?" Eli asked

"Someone is excited about his date with a certain black power ranger I see" Butch teased

"Wait how do you know Danni is going to be a black power ranger" Brick asked

"Oh Bricky boy...it's simple...Danni and Eli love the Power Rangers and Danni's favourite colour is black...so black Power Ranger" Butch said

"He's lying...I told him" Eli said

"Dude you suck" Butch groaned

"Isn't that you want Buttercup to do to you" Eli asked and Butch just smirked

"Say what you will about my girl but she knows how to make me happy" Butch smirked even wider

"Dude we really don't need to hear about you and Buttercup" Boomer squeamed

"Ok then, tell us about you and Bubbles" Eli asked

"A gentleman never kisses and tells" Boomer said in a hushed tone

"I thought that a lady never kisses and tells" Brick corrected

"Dude, look at him, he is a lady" Butch said

**Blossom's POV**

The girls and I were in Kat's car on our way to the school dance and I was in a daze, I looked at the last message I sent him and wondered if some sort of flirty alien had possessed my body and typed that flirty reply. I sat back in the seat as my brain started working in over drive thinking about tonight and what might happen after meeting him.

"I wonder what he looks like"

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"What if he never wants to see or talk to me again?"

I was starting to freak myself out and before I knew it Kat was parked outside the school and we were getting out. I looked at my phone 8pm. Ok perfect that means I have 2 hours before meeting this guy, I should be alright by then...right.

I hadn't noticed but Kat was standing next to me trying desperately to get my attention.

"Blossom...BLOSSOM...YO GINGER!" Kat yelled in my face

"WHAT?!" I yelled back when my mind and body started working again

"What's wrong, I've been tryna talk to you here, I noticed in the car you sort of spaced out, so talk to me what's up" Kat said in a voice so gentle you wouldn't believe she was the one yelling at me a few seconds ago

"Well you see...remember that guy I met in a Princeton chat room, well I told you that he goes to this school but we've never met. So night he is coming to the dance and he wants to meet with me and I am sort of, kind of, totally freaking out"

Kat gave me a strange look then smiled at me. When she smiled like that she didn't need to stay anything, I just knew what she meant. The kind of smile she gave me said "Stop freaking out over nothing, you are an amazing beautiful person and anybody would be lucky to have you in their lives and if anyone doesn't realise what a treasure you are then it's their loss, so don't worry about tonight and just enjoy it"

I love the telepathic conversations Kat and I had, I love that with just one look I could know exactly what she was thinking and the same goes for me. I pulled her in and gave her a big hug, we were like that for a while when I realised that we were alone, I pulled back and asked, "Where did everyone else go?"

"While you were a zombie the girls left to find their dates" Kat said

"Oh, I was out for that long huh" I answered

"Yep, now let us not deny the school our awesomeness any longer. Shall we" Kat said extending her arm out to me.

I gave her a smile, linked her arm with mine and said "We shall"

Kat and I walked together while she made threats saying that if my date tried anything she would hunt him down, cut off his left testicle and play tennis with it. I kind of cringed at the idea but I know she meant well.

When we entered the hall it looked amazing, there was no real theme but it was pretty awesome. Kat and I came at the top of the stairs and we took a moment to really look at everything.

There were gold and silver stars hanging from the ceiling and on the stage that was where the DJ was set up playing some jamming music on the far left of the room was the snack tables, yes that's right tables and on the right there was a photograph booth where people could come in and take pictures and right in the middle was this huge dance floor when most people were. This is so cool, I have never really been to a dance but I am glad I didn't miss this one.

"Hey look over there" Kat said

When I looked to where she was pointing I saw Buttercup and Danni at the snack table munching away at the food and Bubbles standing next to her checking her phone, probably waiting for Boomer to show up.

Kat and I went over to my sisters. Kat tapped Buttercup on the shoulder and said in the deepest voice she could, "Hey sexy, how about you back that thing up my way"

Danni and Bubbles turned around and smiled while Kat was hitting on Buttercup who had her back towards us.

"Get lost loser" Buttercup snorted

"Come on baby, you should be grateful that I'm hitting on you, besides you're not that pretty but you do have a sexy ass" Kat growled

Buttercup hadn't realised that Butch, Eli and Boomer had just walked up to us and were watching Kat tease her and she started fuming and was about to beat "this guy" into the next century. She turned around and accidently punched Butch in the face and sent him tumbling to the floor

"What the fuck Buttercup!" Butch yelled out in pain/anger

"Well that's what you get for those lame pick up lines" she yelled back

By this time the whole group was laughing, well everyone expect Butch and Buttercup.

"Well he would have deserved it...too bad it wasn't him" Kat said next to Buttercup and ran a finger down her spin

Buttercup looked like she was about to explode when she realised how hard she hit Butch, who was now standing up.

"Well it's still your fault for getting in the way...you should have ducked" Buttercup said to Butch

Butch looked really mad until he caught a proper look at Buttercup's costume and he started grinning like a little kid in a candy store.

"SO...this is what Mange looks like" Butch said after eyeing Buttercup from head to toe

"No...this is part of a deal that I made with Danni, she made me wear this" Buttercup huffed

Butch walked up to Danni who was standing next to Eli with her helmet in her hands, he picked her up and hugged her.

"OH HOW I LOVE YOU...YOU BEAUTIFUL CHILD OF THE SON!" Butch yelled while swinging Danni from side to side

We were all shocked and didn't say a word. I think Danni was the most scared

"Don't just stand there...help me... I have no idea how to deal with a happy Butch" Danni yelled

After a minute the boys finally managed to get Butch off Danni and we were just talking, when Boomer asked Bubbles to dance.

Butch just looked at Buttercup, picked her up and put her over his shoulder and said, "Well guys we will be seeing you", turned around and stomped off, while Buttercup was kicking and yelling at Butch to put her down.

"Well it looks like we will be going to Butch's funeral pretty soon" Eli said while he shyly put an arm around Danni's shoulder

Danni just blushed.

"Hey sweet thing...wanna dance?" Kat said to me

"Why not doll face" I said as Kat and I disappeared onto the dance floor.

**Berserk's POV**

So it's 9pm and I know that most people, including Brick and his brothers are already at the dance and my sister's and I are fashionably late.

"Hey, where is Freya?" Brat asked

"She isn't coming, she has some photo shoot tonight for Seventeen Magazine" I said checking my make up one more time

"So explain this to me one more time" Brat said

"Ok look, I just have to call in a favour and when we walk in there will be a spotlight on us and music will be playing for our grand entrance, then we stop and look for the boys then I will go down first then followed by you and then Brute and when the boys see us, they will drop everything and come running" I said a little annoyed that I've had to explain this 3 times already

"We are here" Brute said

When we were outside the doors I called Tom and told him to get the spot light ready and start the music.

**Bow Down-Beyonce**

**I know when you were little girls**

**You dreamt of being in my world**

**Don't forget it, don't forget it**

**Respect that, bow down bitches**

The spot light was on us, first it was me, wearing a skin tight, see through nurse's costume and white high heels and under the costume you could see a bright pink lace bra and matching panties and a little nurse's hat, I didn't bother with a mask because why hide such a beautiful face, besides these bitches must know who they are bowing down to.

Next was my sister Brat who was wearing a baby blue angel costume that was cut into booty shorts and a bra with dark blue lace trimmings and a golden halo head band and white knee high boots.

Finally was Brute who was dressed as Poison Ivy with her hair messed up and a green tank top that had been ripped and a skirt that looked like it was a bush of some kind ended just below her butt, she wore combat boots that had heels.

**I took some time to live my life**

**But don't think I'm just his wife**

**Don't get it twisted, get it twisted**

**This is my shit, bow down bitches**

My sisters and I posed at the entrance and made sure that all eyes were on us, I looked around the room for Brick and at first I couldn't find him and at first I thought he didn't come but then I noticed him at the snack table looking at his phone, then almost as if he could feel my eyes on him he looked at me and he looked speechless. Perfect.

**Bridge**

**Bow down bitches, bow bow down bitches**

**Bow down bitches, bow bow bitches**

**H-town vicious, h-h-town vicious**

**I'm so crown, bow bow down bitches**

I walked down the stairs slowly and my sister followed in suit and when we reached the bottom of the stairs we all moved towards our marks and mine was waiting for me at snack table.

"Hey there sexy" I said when I walked over to Brick.

**Brick's POV**

I saw Berserk and her sisters come in with their grand entrance and I wasn't impressed, I mean I know what she was trying to do. She has ALWAYS been this way, when she doesn't get what she wants she wants she throws a tantrum then she makes this huge sceptical of herself just to get attention.

I am not in the mood for her games tonight, I have more important things on my mind.

"Hey Berserk" I sighed exasperatedly

"So how do you like my costume" she asked trying to be sexy

"You're not wearing a costume...you're wearing lingerie" I pointed out

"So you do like it" she said taking s step closer to me and flashing the smile that used to make me swoon.

I rolled my eyes and said "If that's what you think I said...then sure"

Then she started talking about...well I wasn't really paying attention because I looked at my phone to check the time and it was 9.15pm.

She just kept going on and on.

I wasn't playing attention until she said...

"So how about we leave and have some make-up sex"

My eyes shot open at what she was suggesting.

"Berserk...you do understand that we broke up...as in we are NOT together anymore...right' I asked

"What do you mean Brick" she asked looking confused

"I mean we are not dating anymore...and we will never get back together" I said losing the last of my patience

"Brick...LOOK AT ME! I am wearing your favourite thing to take off me...How can you not want me back...everyone wants me!" she yelled. Drawing attention to us

"Well I don't, well at least not anymore, and quite frankly I am tired of you throwing yourself at me. I mean seriously Berserk, it's pathetic now and I am no longer going to entertain your bullshit!" I yelled back and turned around to leave.

**NO POV**

Brick left Berserk there at the snack table and went to find his brothers but he couldn't so he just hung around the DJ booth with a cup of punch and vodka that Butch had snuck in.

He spent some time avoiding Berserk and her sisters because honestly he was fed up with Berserk, her sisters bugging about his brothers and all their bullshit and drama. He looked at his phone and noticed that it was 9.55pm and he realised that the moment of truth had arrived, so he started making his way to the punch bowl.

When Brick got to the punch bowl and noticed that it was only guys there, he saw a few people he didn't recognise, a few people he wished he didn't know and a few of his friends.

"10.05pm...where is she...or is she a he" Brick wondered out loud starting to get a bit nervous

His cup was empty at this time so he decided to refill his cup with something a little less alcoholic, as he poured himself a drink he heard a voice come from behind him.

"Hey"

Brick slowly turned around, dreading who was behind him.

"Nathan...what are you doing here?" Brick asked slightly irritated that Nathan was his date

"Dude, this is a punch bowl and I need to get something to drink" Nathan said rolling his eyes

"Oh...ok" Brick said as he breathed a sigh of relief and moved out of the way

"What's up dude...you look tense" Nathan asked, adding something else to the half full cup of punch.

"I am cool, Berserk is just getting on my nerves...so dude that is a lot of alcohol...planning to get shit faced tonight huh?" Brick said smirking

"Oh this isn't for me...my date is that super hot artsy chick Alice and she needs a little bit of liquid courage so that I can score tonight' Nathan said with a devilish grin

"So your gonna get her drunk and try your luck?" Brick asked as he raised an eyebrow

"That's the plan" Nathan said with a smile

"Dude that is so wrong" Brick said shaking his head disapprovingly

"Wrong or right...it doesn't matter, now if you will excuse me a gentleman can't keep a lady waitin for too long" Nathan said as he took his drinks, careful not to spill a drop and left.

"Why am I even friends with that guy?" Brick wondered to himself as he poured himself a drink.

Brick pulled out his phone and glanced at the time, 10.15pm. He sighed, deciding that she wasn't coming and was about to leave, when he heard...

"Mr Gatsby I presume"

Brick smiled to himself and turned around and said, "Yes, who wants to know"

"Why, it is I...your long lost love...Daisy Buchanan"

Brick looked at his mystery girl, she was a little shorter than him with red hair and large pink eyes, but not pink like Berserk, it was a light pink, a bubblegum pink of sorts but it was more than that, her eyes were warm...caring and filled with compassion.

Brick smiled to himself and though, "This looks like it's going to be an interesting night indeed"

**Author's Note: Well Brick and Blossom finally met and now to see what is going o happen between them.**

**Brick told off Berserk and trust me when I say that she isn't going to take it lying down.**

**I am very sorry for the long wait but it was worth it...right?**

**Don't worry I have so much planned for them.**

**Please read and review**

**Swerve.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note: So I decided that I owe you guys for the long wait...so here is the next chapter of Undercover Cinderella.**

**Enjoy**

**NO POV**

"Nice to finally meet you...mask to mask" Blossom said extending her hand out

Brick smiled, took her hand and kissed it gently and said, "The pleasure is all mine, my lady"

Blossom giggled and blushes, not that you could see it since she was wearing a mask.

"Such a gentleman" Blossom blushed

"So how about we take off these masks and see each other face to face" Brick suggested

"Oh, right to the point I see" Blossom said with her eye brow raised

"Always am babe" Brick said

"Well I can't just be exposing myself to you...just yet now can I" Blossom questioned as she circled Brick to pour herself some punch

"So how about a dance instead?" Brick said, taking a step to the side and extending Blossom's hand

Blossom blushed again, took Brick's hand and said, "I thought you'd never ask

**Give Me Love-Ed Sheeran**

Brick slowly led Blossom to the dance and stun her slowly so that she was facing him

**Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,  
**

Blossom and Brick swayed slowly to the beat of the music

**And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.**

Blossom and Brick stopped and Brick stopped for a moment and their eyes met and for the first time in a long time, both of them felt at peace, like they have been unknowingly searching for something and the found it, in that moment, in each other

**Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love**

Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,  


Blossom felt so safe in this strangers arms, a guy she only met only a few moments ago...someone who was technically a stranger to her. He provided her with comfort that she never knew she looked for...comfort she never thought she needed. She broke the gaze that she and Brick shared and placed her head on his chest and could hear his heart beat

Brick couldn't understand all the emotions he was feeling, all he knew was that right here and right now was the most perfect moment he could ever ask for. He didn't know this girl from a bar of soap...all he knew was that he wanted to protect her, he wanted to always be there to comfort her...he wanted to be all the things he never wanted to be for Berserk.

**You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.  
**

Brick held on to Blossom a little tighter, but not to hurt her...he wanted to make sure that no force on this blue Earth could rip this girl from his grasp and even if they tried, he would never let go

**Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**

Brick spun Blossom around again and noticed the tattoo on her shoulder, he then dipped her.

**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**

Brick held her in place for a minute and slowly brought her back to a standing position but not before stealing a quick at her lips...oh how his lips burned for hers, how he wondered what her lips tasted like and how they would feel on his.

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me).

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love).

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

The song ended and Brick and Blossom shared an intense stare.

"You wanna get out of here and talk" Brick suggested

It took a minute for Blossom to catch her breath but she still didn't have the strength to speak so she simply nodded her head and proceeded to leave the auditorium.

Brick took hold of Blossom's hand and it sent waves of electricity through her whole body.

Unknowingly to Brick and Blossom, they had an audience.

Berserk and her sisters were watching Brick and the mystery girl.

Berserk's heart broke into a million little pieces as she watched Brick dance with Blossom and her heart break soon turned to anger and then hatred for the girl.

"OMG...Berserk are you ok?" Brat asked noticing the look in her sister's face

Berserk didn't answer, she just continued to watch Blossom and Brick leave.

"I thought you said you had it under control...looks like we aren't the only ones on the outs with the Jojo boys...big sister dear has lost her man" Brute scoffed

Berserk still stayed silent.

"B...talk to us...are you ok?" Brat pleaded as she was starting to worry about her sister now.

"I don't know who you are but I will find out and I will make you pay for this" Berserk whispered

**Blossom's POV**

I can't understand what is going on here...a stranger is making me feel things I've only ever read about in books...my brain was telling me that it was illogical but I didn't care...I've never felt like a princess in my life, nor have I felt this way about a guy who wasn't famous(specifically Zayn Malik from One Direction...I have the biggest crush on him)**(Author's Note: Yes I think Zayn from One Direction is cute...yes I kind of have a crush on him but hey those boys are really good looking...well except Niall he kind of gives me the creeps) **...if this is a dream I am going to enjoy every second of it.

After Gatsby and I left the dance floor we had to take a picture for the yearbook and 2 for each of us to keep in the foyer, we took the picture and continued on our way to who knows where.

Gatsby and I were walking through the school hallways, I am not really sure where we were going but I didn't care and we were talking about anything and everything.

"Let's play a game" Gatsby said

"I don't give lap dances for anything less a million" I said jokingly

Gatsby laughed the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard and said," That's not the kind of game I was talking about...I meant let's play 20 questions"

"Yeah sure" I said

"OK...uhm favourite fruit" he asked

"Uhm cherries...you?" I said

"Kiwi" he said

"Why" I asked

"Because it sounds so weird but tastes so weird" he answered

"Weird...but I will accept it...so favourite day of the week" I asked

"Uhm, well Friday, you" he said

"I like Monday" I said

"Why"

"Because then I don't have to spend two days with my step-sister and evil step-witch" I answered, thinking that today is Friday and I have to stay home with the two people I hate most in the world...well at least I have to work so I won't see that much of them

"Wow, that must suck...I've been meaning to ask, what's with the tattoo" he asked** (Author's Note: If you don't remember what tattoo, just re-read chapter one)**

"Greatness from humble beginnings...it was my dad's motto. He died when I was younger and this is my way of keeping him with me where ever I go" I said remembering my dad who I loved so much

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Gatsby said looking a little sad

"It's ok, I am fine" I said, giving him a reassuring smile

"So I bet you must miss him" he asked

"Everyday...sometimes I want to call him and tell him that I love him but I can't and sometimes I think I hear him or see him but it's just my mind playing tricks on me. The worst thing is him not being around for the rest of my life...him not being there to see me graduate or walk me down the aisle when I get married...but enough of my family issues, what about you...what about your family" I said faking a smile

"Well mine isn't any better...my brothers and sister are the most important people to me and our dad is always working so he is a non-factor in my life and my mom left us a few years after my little sister was born. Yeah so that sucked, when I was a kid I used to wonder what I did wrong, what I did to make her leave...so yeah we both have messed up family lives" he said with a soft chuckle

There was an awkward and unusually long silence.

"So anyway it is midnight...how about we take our masks off and see what we really look like under here" I suggested trying to lighten the mood

"Yeah, now you are talking Daisy" he said as he smiled the warmest, most loving smile I have ever seen. It kind of reminded me of the way my dad used to smile at my mom

"Ok, on the count of 3" I said

"One" he started counting

"Two" I continued

_**Fightin' crime**_

_**Trying to save the world**_

_**Here they come just in time**_

_**The powerpuff girls**_

"Sorry, my phone is ringing" I said, lifting my dress to get my phone from its hiding place on my thigh holster

"Interesting ring tone and ever more interesting hiding place you got there Daisy" Gatsby teased

"Shut up" I said as I pushed him and answered

"Hello" I said

"**BLOSSOM...BUTTERCUP...BUBBLES...WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU 3...YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T CARE...JUST GET HOME RIGHT NOW!"** I heard my evil step-mother scream from the other side of the line and she hung up, leaving only my sisters and I on the phone

"Guess we are in sh..." Buttercup started

"Buttercup...don't you dare finish that sentence "I warned my sister

"So guys what now?" Bubbles asked

"Uhm...we meet at the entrance and I called Kat and ask her to give us a ride" I said forming a plan

"Ok later" Buttercup said and hung up

Bubbles sighed and said "Oh well, it was nice while it lasted" and she also hung up

I hung up and put my phone away and turned to my worried date

"I am so sorry but I have to go...the wicked whore of the east bellows... I will talk to you later ok" I said rushing off without giving him time to respond.

And just like that...the best night of my life came to an end.

**Author's Note: So here you go guys...two updates in one day...I hope this makes up for me being missing for a few months...or weeks, I don't really remember how long it has been since I updated.**

**So tell me what you guys think about this chapter oh and by the by...I love Give me love, it is one of my fav songs in the world.**

**I take no credit for the song, it all goes to Ed Sheeran.**

**Read and review**

**Swerve.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Note: Well guys I have good news and bad news...the bad news is that I have upper respiratory tract inflammation which basically means that I am sick and will be taking a few days off but the good news is that I will have more time to write and update faster when I'm not in a medication induced coma.**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys are amazeballs...weird word isn't it? My friend likes saying it...I'm rambling now**

**So you guys have been asking for an update so here it is the next chapter of Undercover Cinderella.**

**Blossom's POV**

After Friday night I was floating on cloud infinity because you just couldn't put a number on how high I was feeling.

Even Sedusa's bitching and Princess' gloating couldn't rain on my parade today. I was floating over to class when Kat came up behind me.

"Oh thank Kit-Kat you're alive...I've been trying to get a hold of you all weekend and this morning when I came over to pick you guys up, you weren't there." Kat said hugging me...well more like squeezing the life out of me

"Can't...breathe...crushing...lungs" I tried to say but it only came out in a strained whisper

When Kat let me go I took a deep breath and sweet, sweet air and went back to my glowing self and said "Well after you dropped us at home on Friday Sedusa was yelling at us about how she never gave permission for us to leave the house and blah...blah...blah and she took our phones away and she was about to "revoke our school priveledges" until I told her that it was against the law for us not to go to school and she was about to slap me until Buttercup stepped in front of me and you know how scared she is of Buttercup"

"Who wouldn't be...so are you guys ok now" Kat asked as we walked to class

"Yeah...pretty much" I said

"Good, now on to what I have been dying to find out since Friday...how was your date with your cyber boyfriend?" Kat asked hopefully

I took a moment and sighed thinking about him and the magical night we shared together that night and said "It was amazing, we talked, we danced, we..." I was interrupted by Kat when she said...

"You fucked"

I laughed at my horny little best friend "No you monkey, we just hung out and connected with each other you know, he is just so amazing"

"So what does he look like?" Kat asked

I took out my copy of The Great Gatsby because that is where I put the picture we took together and showed it to her and she said...

"He looks like a giant candy cane?"

"No, he has this laugh...it was like the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, it was like rainbows and sunshine and this smile, it could power the whole world for years...he is just so amazing" I said taking a moment to remember him

"So who is he" Kat asked

"See...well I don't know...just as we were about to take of our masks Sedusa called and we had to leave" I sighed, a little disappointed

"Ok, did you at least kiss him" Kat asked again

"Well no...but I really wanted to" I said with a heavy heart

"So let me get this straight...you don't know who this dude is and you haven't kissed him...I am glad that you found your sort of maybe Prince Charming but this story has no juice and with no juice I am bored...later" Kat said as she increased her speed and walked away

"Where are you going...we have English class next" I yelled

"Didn't you hear...most senior classes have been cancelled because they have some big announcement for is in the hall at the end of the day" Kat yelled when she turned around and started walking backwards.

No classes today...that means I have to get to the computer labs and quick.

Since we didn't have class today that means I could spend the day chatting to my Gatsby.

Luckily for me the Princeton chat room created a special e-mail address for everyone who joined the room and I had Gatsby's, I mean that was how we first started talking in the first place.

When I logged on I found 10 new e-mails and they were all from Gatsby and after reading them I could only imagine how many messages were waiting for me on my phone.

"_Hey there Gatsby_

_Sorry for being out of reach for the last few days...my step other took my phone and she increased my work hours, so that I wouldn't have time to disobey her. _

_I had an amazing time with you on Friday and I hope that we can do it again soon...well hopefully this time we can do it face to face"_

After sending the e-mail, I logged on to the school's website and checked the bulletin board to see that Kat was right...almost all of my classes were cancelled. Then I tried to check my timetable to see what classes I do have today but before I could I got a new e-mail.

"_Hey Daisy_

_I was kind of worried that you had run off with Tom or something lol._

_I feel the same way about Friday...I know it is kind of creepy but I can't stop looking at the picture we took on Friday and I can't stop thinking about you. It is so bad that I put the picture in my notebook._

_And I realise after saying that you probably think I am a total weirdo and want nothing to do with me now"_

I smiled at myself, thinking about what a weirdo he is, but that is ok because I am a weirdo too.

I looked at my timetable and saw that the only classes I had today were Chemistry, Biology and Debate...so I have 2 hours until my next class, then it is Biology and Chemistry then another 2 hours then Debate then it is time for the special announcement.

"_Lol it is ok if you are a weirdo because I am one too._

_I put or picture in my own personal copy of The Great Gatsby...a little corny with just a hint of cheese I know but what better place to put it since we were both dressed up as characters from the book._

_So you heard about the special announcement they have for us at the end of the day?"_

After sending the e-mail, I went back to the school's page to see if I could find out more about this special surprise they had planned for us.

**Brick's POV**

I got a new message from my Daisy...

"_Lol it is ok if you are a weirdo because I am one too._

_I put or picture in my own personal copy of The Great Gatsby...a little corny with just a hint of cheese I know but what better place to put it since we were both dressed up as characters from the book._

_So you heard about the special announcement they have for us at the end of the day?"_

Quite frankly I didn't care about the special announcement they had for us...all I cared about was having only one class today which was 6 hours away and getting to talk to Daisy.

"_Nope, no idea, maybe they've decided that we have been tortured enough and decided to cancel school for the rest of the year"_

As soon as I sent the message I got and text message from Butch

"_Not coming to practice, have plans with Buttercup_

_P.S you're buying dinner tonight"_

I guess Butch was still mad at me for the tip I gave that waitress, whatever...he will get over it. I don't feel like buying food so I will just make Boomer do it.

"_Whatever"_

After texting Butch, I sent Boomer a message

"_Dinner is on you tonight"_

"_Sorry Brick, I have a date with Bubbles tonight so I can't, besides I got dinner last time"_

Damn, so that means I have to buy dinner for me, Butch and Umi...but that doesn't mean I can't make Boomer feel bad about it

"_So you're gonna ditch your family and go out while we are starving at home...wow I didn't know you had it in you, Boom"_

Apparently my guilt trip didn't work

"_Oh get over it, you make it sound like we are poor...if you are really that hungry then go sell your car, I sure you could get a pizza from that"_

I wasn't in the mood for Boomer anymore so I checked my e-mail and sure enough I had a new e-mail just waiting to be read

"_If only, so any classes today?"_

I was about to reply when my phone started ringing and it was Berserk...some girls just can't take a hint can they.

I rejected the call and went back to my conversation with Daisy.

**Berserk's POV**

**Later that day**

I have been calling Brick all day and he hasn't answered, he hasn't even answered my text messages and it is starting to get on my nerves.

I was heading to my last class for the day before that stupid special announcement they had...honestly I didn't care, prom and graduation were just around the corner and then I will be out of here. I am still not sure what I am gonna do for the rest of my life...well other than marry Brick, but I am pretty so it will all work out.

I snapped back to reality when I reached my classroom and there were a few people already in class...so it looks like I am early for class for once...oh joy.

So to kill time I pulled out my phone and tried calling Brick again...

No answer...again

I slammed my phone down hard on the desk.

He is probably with that skank I saw him with at the dance, I still have to find out who she is and when I do I will destroy her.

The bell rang and class started...oh how I hate debating, but it was an easy class. It's not like I am stupid or anything...I just have bigger things to worry about like girls trying to steal my man, I mean who has time for homework anyway?

The teacher was going on about...I don't know, debating things when this burst through the door...looked like she was running...seriously who runs to class.

"You are late Blossom" Mrs Barnes yelled

"I am so sorry, I just got held up at the computer labs" the girl explained

"Oh look at you, you just get so wrapped up in your work...everyone should be more like you" Mrs Barnes beamed

"Teacher's pet" I said through a cough and the whole class started laughing

"Alright class, that is enough...go sit down Blossom" Mrs Barnes said as the girl smiled and sat in on of the seats near the front

Figures that the teacher's pet would want to be near the teacher, but there was something about this girl...she looked familiar

I was staring at her during the whole class trying to figure out who she is and where I remember her from and it finally hit me, she was the waitress with an attitude problem from that restaurant Brick and I went to.

What is her name again...Bossom...Blair...whatever it is she is next on my list...right after I make that girl from the dance pay, she is next.

The bell rang for the end of class and that meant that we had to go to the hall for that surprise announcement that everyone was talking about.

Waitress girl left class and I was right behind her, I was about to poke her to get her attention when I was stopped by Brat and Brute.

"Hey B, what's up?"Brat asked

"Do you guys have any idea who that girl is?"I said pointing that the waitress

"Uhm...nope" Brute said trying to get a better look at her

"No idea...why do you ask?"Brat said

"Remember the waitress, I told you about...the really rude one who tried to make me sound like an idiot in front of Brick" I asked

"Yeah" they said in unison

"Well that is her" I said

"Oh ok" Brute said while Brat kept quiet

"Oh ok...is that all your gonna say?" I asked, a little hurt

"What do you want me to say Berserk...it's not a big deal, so what if she said something you don't like...big fucking deal" Brute said

"The big deal is this girl could be the reason that Brick and I broke up and I am gonna make her pay" I sad, kind of annoyed that I even had to explain it

"Whatever, you are just being dramatic and you're just made that Brick got tired of you" Brute said

That really pissed me off and the next thing I knew, my hand connected with Brute's cheek. I took a minute for it to register to Brute that I just slapped her and the second it did she lunged at me but Brat stopped her.

"Guys stop, we are sisters...we aren't supposed to fight" Brat yelled trying to calm Brute down

By now people were staring at us and Brute was making a scene.

"She slapped me...the bitch slapped me...she slapped me for being honest with her" Brute yelled trying to get free from Brat

"Well what did you expect me to do, you are my sister, and you're supposed to be on my side" I said folding my arms across my chest

"You are nothing but a spoilt, cheating ho and I hope Brick never takes your cheating ass back" Brute said

When Brute said that I just saw red and went for her when Brat let go of Brute and slapped me, the she turned around and slapped Brute.

"You two need to stop this, you are sisters and you better start damn well acting like it...so what she said something you didn't like Berserk, that doesn't mean you get to slap her and you, you can't go around trying to beat everyone up who pisses you off...now apologies to each other so we can move on with our lives" Brat yelled at both of us

Brute looked at me knowingly and I returned the look.

"Whatever" we said to each other

"If you ever slap me again, that will be your ass" Brute said to Brat

"Same here, I love you little sister but if you ever slap me again I will hurt you" I said to Brat

Brat just looked us, put an arm over each other our shoulders and said "Whatever, now let's go see what this special announcement they have for us is"

**NO POV**

Blossom was sitting with Kat in the school hall waiting for the school principle to give the announcement.

"So where are Bubbles and Buttercup?" Kat asked

"With their boyfriends" Blossom said

"So what do you think this is all about?" Kat asked Blossom

Before Blossom could answer the school principle walked on to stage, surrounded by teachers and stood in front of the microphone.

"Afternoon children, I am sure you are all wondering what this assembly is all about so I will get straight to the point. Well as this is your last year the school board and I have decided that there will be a school trip to Paris for two weeks, think of it as a reward for having the lowest rate of teenage pregnancy and drop-out rate that this school has ever seen."

As soon as the principle said Paris everyone started cheering and it took a while for everyone to settle down.

"Ok, now I realise that this is exciting news for all of you but you need to settle down so I can tell you how everything is going to work"

The hall was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"Ok so the school board cannot afford to pay for this trip so you each with have to pay 5000 which will include travel expenses, accommodation and food...you will have to bring your own money for shopping or whatever it is you children will want to do during your free time. You are all adults so we expect you to behave while visiting another country. The money has to be paid in by Friday because we leave next week Monday, you can pay the money in at the office...that is all students, you may leave now" the principle said as he and the teacher left the stage while everyone started leaving and talking amongst themselves.

"I am so happy I am not sitting next to Bubbles right now" Kat said

"Why?" Blossom asked

And as if on cue a loud, familiar scream was heard in the hall.

"That's why" Kat said after the scream died down

"Well be grateful that you don't live with her and that you won't be hearing about what an amazing time we are gonna have in Paris" Blossom said as she started walking backwards in front of Kat

"All this is true but I will be there during the LONG car rides to and from school this week and during lunch and during art and pottery and every other class I have with her" Kat said, counting on her hand all the times that she is going to be listening to Bubbles talking about this unexpected trip to Paris.

Blossom and Kat were laughing and when Blossom turned around she bumped into someone and all her books landed on the floor.

"Oh I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you ok?" Blossom said making sure the person she bumped into was ok before she started picking up her books

"You should be...damnit what is wrong with you" Berserk snapped

"She said she was sorry, what more do you want her to say?" Kat said, coming to Blossom's defence

"I want her to stop being so clumsy and look where..." Berserk said but stopped when she saw something that sparked her interest

She looked down and laying next to a copy of the Great Gatsby was a picture...a picture that was taken at the dance that they just had last Friday.

She picked up the picture and looked at the picture, she saw Brick standing next to a girl with red hair and a light pink dress...the very same girl that Brick was dancing with and disappeared with at the dance. The very same girl was now standing in front of her waiting to get her picture back.

"Is this you?" Berserk asked

"Yeah, I went to the dance dressed as Daisy Buchanan from this book" Blossom said hold up the Great Gatsby

"Oh well you looked really pretty and your date looked really handsome" Berserk said softly

"Thank you...yeah he does, doesn't he" Blossom blushed

There was an awkward silence but finally Blossom spoke up and said

"Uhm ok...well we gotta get going, can I get my picture back?"

Berserk handed her the picture and Blossom and Kat left

"So I found you, you little home wrecking slut" Berserk said quietly to herself

**Author's Note: So here we have it, chapter 10.**

**Sisters fighting with each other, trips to Paris and an identity revealed**

**Kinda excited for the next chapter where things get tense.**

**So you guys know how it works...read and review and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Swerve.**


End file.
